


Drabbles Hetalia

by MiladyAnna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, F/M, FACE Family, Fae & Fairies, Gay, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nekotalia, Nordics, Sex, Transgender
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna
Summary: regroupement de one-shot hetalia, principalement du FrUk car c'est mon couple préféré. Vous pouvez me donner des scènes avec différent personnages et je les écrirait.





	1. Rhume

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir, ce chapitre est la pour vous expliquer le concepts des Drabbles. Les drabbles sont des oneshot d'hetalia. Vous pouvez me donner un thème et plusieurs personnage venant de l'animé hetalia. 
> 
> Suite aux demandes qui me seront faites, j'écrirais ce que vous m'avez demandé.
> 
> A chaque début de chapitre il y aura le thème et les personnages qui seront présents. Il pourra aussi y avoir des avertissements pour les personnes sensibles. Comme les risques de violence physique, ou de scène choquantes comme des viols ou du sexe. 
> 
> J'attends donc vos demandes, bonne journée/soirée.

 

**Thème: Rhume**

**Personnages: Amérique (Alfred), Russie (Ivan)**

 

Amérique n'arrêtait pas de frissonner, il avait beau être couvert de deux grosses couvertures et d'un énorme pull il avait toujours aussi froid. Pourquoi il fait si froid pendant l'hiver. Lui qui vivait en Californie, il ne connaissait pas les rues couvertes de neige de New York. Il détestait le froid mais malgré ça, il adorait la neige. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer ou de faire des bonhommes de neige. Le problème, c'est que chaque fois il tombe malade. Il fait pourtant très attention, il a toujours été plusieurs couches de vêtements pour se protéger. Sauf que ça ne fonctionne jamais, il tombe toujours malade. Voila pourquoi il était allongé sous une montagne de couvertures sur son lit. Le sol était couvert de mouchoirs usagés. Il avait entre les mains, une tasse de chocolat chaud brûlée pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Après une journée passée à vivre un tel enfer, il se décida d'appeler à l'aide. Il prit son téléphone fixe, il composa le numéro en espérant qu'on lui réponde. Au bout de quatre sonneries on lui répondu enfin.

"Troène?" (Allô!) 

"Russia, renifla Amérique. Tu peux venir chez moi s'il te plait?" 

"Amerika, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je ... je suis malade j'ai besoin de toi." 

"Oh, moy podsolnukh (mon tournesol). Tu veux que je vienne prendre soin de toi?" 

"Moui, renifla de nouveau l'américain." 

"J'arrive dans quelque temps. Je ne viendrai pas plus tôt."

"Russie!" Cria Amérique le visage rouge de honte. "Je ... je suis malade, on va faire." 

"Tu fais des idées américaines. Je vais venir avec des couvertures et des câlins. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire?" Dit d'une voie innocente le russe.

"Tu l'as fais exprès! Je sais très bien que nous avions une idée moins innocente pour m'aider." S'étouffa le blond. 

"Si tu veux que je puisse faire, vu que tu penses beaucoup."

"Russie, grogna Alfred. Dépêches toi juste de venir, je t'attends." 

"Bien sur, j'arrive. Ya lyublyu tabya." (je t'aime) 

"Je t'aime aussi." (je t'aime aussi) Il raccrocha avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir même, Ivan était chez Alfred. Le pauvre était qu'une montagne de couverture. Il n'arrivait pas à voir comment il pouvait respirer. 

"Amerika? Je suis là." 

"Russie." La tête du lien apparu. Son nez était rouge et ses yeux vitreux à la maladie. 

"Je suis la Amerika. Je vais prendre soin de toi." Il mit sa main sur son front. "Tu es brûlant, tu as pris quelque chose pour la fièvre?" 

"Non, les médicaments c'est pas bon." 

"Alfred fait pas l'enfant. Je te donne des médicaments et je te prépare une bonne soupe bien chaude." 

"D'accord, murmura t-il en replongeant dans les couettes." 

Restez près des pays pour s'occuper de lui. Il lui convient pour manger et le cajola pour qu'il soit le plus confortable possible. Echanges entre innocents. Alfred avait trop peur qu'Ivan tombe malade à cause de lui. Un soir, ils ont pris un bain chaud. Avec une douce attention, il convient à un massage à son tournesol. Avec la grande surprise, le russe était parfaitement maîtrisé et le relax de l’américain. Dans le lit, l'Amérique se sont toujours retrouvées dans les bras de son cher russe. Il adorait se sentir protégé par les bras puissants de son petit ami. Ivan peut être un pays glacial, pourtant il avait un corps chaud et réconfortant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amerika: Amérique en Russe


	2. Pacte

** **

 

** Thème: Les personnages sont des monstres **

** Personnages: France, Angleterre **

Arthur ne savait pas qu'il allait faire. Franchement pourquoi il faut s'occuper de ces chasseurs de monstres. Il comprenait que ces hommes étaient sur son territoire au début. Il était donc logique qu'il se poursuive pour les tuer. Sauf que la donne avait changer. Ce groupe de cinq chasseurs a décidé de rejoindre Paris pour continuer leur "purification des démons" comme ils étaient téléchargés. Normalement, the clan Kirkland avait comme zone de pouvoir, le Royaume-Uni et ses alentours. Le problème c'est que la famille Vargas et la famille Belischmidt lui ont ordonné de continuer sa mission.

Franchement, ces ventes loup-garous et démons, rien ne lui est ordonné. Sauf que son père a décidé de se mêler de l'histoire. Send son dernier fils s'occuper de ces ventes était vraiment une bénédiction pour lui. beaucoup de créatures de nuit sont mortes à cause de ce que l'on pourrait subir le même genre. Leur père était l'exemple même de l'amour paternel. Il aimait bien que son fils soit illégalement tué, comme ça, la preuve de sa relation interdite, qui a perdu son nom n'existera plus.

Sauf qu'Arthur avait beau être le plus jeune de la famille, il était tout-même, le fort de la lignée. Etant né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père vampire, il était plus puissant que la normale. il n'allait donc pas faire plaisir à son père en mourant. Il était trop jeune pour mourir.

C'est à cause des ancêtres qui lui servaient de chef de famille, qu'il se soit arrêté dans les rues et odorantes de la capitale de France. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours, il suivait les chasseurs à la trace. Les humains ont fait le plein d'armes, près d'un fournisseur qui était encore inconnu. On avait bien trouvé des armes en argonite? C'était la seule pierre vraiment mortelle pour toutes les créatures magiques. Bien, ils ont volé, ils ont volé.

The rest of the time, the finalists in the day of a mystery. Le jeune vampire était donc obligé d'attendre la nuit, de tuer et de capturer un interprète. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient trop sur leur garde, ce serait donc une énorme perte d'énergie de tous les ensembles. Il se préparait donc un magnifique piège.

Il est en forme de tuer hommes et femmes pour prévenir sa présence. Il laissa derrière lui des traces, pour qu'ils puissent retrouver, comme des marques de griffures sur les murs, des gouttes de sang par ci, par la. Sur une scène de crime, il laissa toujours une signature sur le corps de sa victime. Il dessinait une magnifique rose sur la poitrine du pauvre humain. Chaque vampire avait sa petite manie quand il était écrit. Il était un temps ou il signait ses meurtres par le dessin d'une rose sur sa victime. Sauf qu'il était lassé au fil du temps. Today it was obliger of reprise ce tic, for the chasseurs tombent in son piège.

Chaque indice qu'il avait laissé dans les catacombes sous Paris. Il avait été choisi avec une grande cavité avec plusieurs renfoncements dans les murs pour se cacher. Le plafond était aussi parfait pour sauter sans craindre de se cogner. Il ne restait plus qu'après attendre, pour tuer quatre et pour garder le dernier pour les infos. D'après ses recherches, ces cinq hommes sont d'anciens ouvriers au chômage. On avait donc proposé une somme d'argent pour les tuer.

Alors qu'il assistait à ses proies, une présence inconnue le mit sur ses gardes. Aucune odeur, ni de cœur, n'était donc pas des humains. En regardant autour de lui, aucun signe de vie. Normalement dans les catacombes, il est possible qu'il tombe sur un zombie, sauf qu'il était accompagné de l'odeur de la mort. Il n'y a pas de lumière avec les yeux, mais il y a une flamme bleue qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Toujours rien, il savait qu'il était observé.

"Qui est là? Montre toi!" Celui qui le dérangeait allait vraiment passer une vente quart d'heure.

"Mon seigneur, navré de vous déranger. Sauf que je n'ai que peu de compagnie."

"Montre toi!"

"Comme bon vous semble, mon seigneur."

Un homme translucide fit son apparition devant lui. Il était des vêtements du dix-huitième siècle, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, par un magnifique ruban bleu. Sur le cou, il avait une cicatrice révélée par la cause de sa mort, la décapitation. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu insondable et son visage était efféminé, il n'avait pas sa peau puissante et le chaume qui couvrait sa mâchoire qui était un homme.

"Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mon seigneur."

"Tu ... tu es un fantôme?!"

"Bien sur, je pense que ça se voit pourtant. Je suis transparent et je peux traverser les murs."

"Mais ... mais ... bon ce n'est pas grave." Dit il troublé. "Tu peux déguerpir, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me déranges."

"Monseigneur vous êtes impoli, vous êtes obligé de vous présenter. Ensuite, je vous accueillerais convenablement dans ma demeure." Arthur posa sur son visage pour cacher son mécontentement.

"Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland, je ne peux pas rester avec vous et prendre du bon temps."

"Ce n'est pas normal, vous êtes déjà chez moi. Je dois tout faire pour rendre votre séjour confortable."

"Ecoute, actuellement on n'est pas chez toi, mais dans un souterrain et je dois m'occuper de cinq tueurs. Donc ne viens pas dans mes pattes et laisse-moi tranquille." Les épaules du fantôme tombèrent.

"Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé. Mais je vis ici depuis des années donc c'est devenu ma maison. En plus, je n'ai pas parlé avec quelqu'un de ... depuis ... je ne sais même plus plus quand. " Arthur avait de la peine pour le pauvre mort. Bordel, il avait une mission à accomplir, ne pouvait pas être vu par un fantôme.

"Laisse-moi tranquille jusqu'à ce que je puisse finir ma mission. Ensuite, on pourra parler autant que tu voudras."

"Vraiment!" Il convient un looping de joie. "Au fait c'est quoi ta mission?"

"Comprenez-vous le mot tranquille? En plus ce n'est pas tes affaires."

"Désolé je suis trop curieux. Je vais me tenir à carreau, promis."

Le spectre se trouve dans une pièce de la pièce et ne dit plus un mot. Il était assit dans les air en tailleur. Ces doigts tapés étaient à un rythme sur une cuisse, impatients. Le pauvre ne fut pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis plus d'un siècle. Le problème c'est comment s'était-il retrouvé dans les catacombes? Un fantôme n'avait pas la possibilité de parler et de se déplacer librement sans qu'il soit scellé. Normalement c'était un fragment d'âme, enfermé dans une boucle temporelle où il revivait leur mort, encore et encore jusqu'à disparaître. Cela signifiait qu'un nécromancien avait été dit Francis pour le scellé dans les souterrains. Pourquoi enfermer un fantôme ici? Souvent, ils étaient utilisés pour protéger un lieu important, sauf que Francis n'avait rien de dangereux. En plus il avait perdu la mémoire de sa vie, il était donc presque inutile. Peut-être êtes-vous détenu? Ou il était le fruit de l'entraînement d'un jeune nécromancien. Il faut faire des recherches sur les nobles du 18ème siècle. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver des choses importantes qui pourraient causer la mort de Bonnefoy. D'un coup le fantôme se redresse comme un paniqué. Il devenait de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à disparaître. Mais avant de totalement partir, il était la bonne idée de prévenir le vampire sur ce qui est passé. entrainement d'un jeune nécromancien. Il faut faire des recherches sur les nobles du 18ème siècle. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver des choses importantes qui pourraient causer la mort de Bonnefoy. D'un coup le fantôme se redresse comme un paniqué. Il devenait de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à disparaître. Mais avant de totalement partir, il était la bonne idée de prévenir le vampire sur ce qui est passé. entrainement d'un jeune nécromancien. Il faut faire des recherches sur les nobles du 18ème siècle. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver des choses importantes qui pourraient causer la mort de Bonnefoy. D'un coup le fantôme se redresse comme un paniqué. Il devenait de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à disparaître. Mais avant de totalement partir, il était la bonne idée de prévenir le vampire sur ce qui est passé.

"Cinq hommes arrivent, ils ont de l'argonite. C'est trop dangereux pour moi. J'me casse."

"Lâche," murmura le buveur de sang. "

En réalité il comprenait bien le spectre. L'argonite était trop dangereux pour être surnaturels. Il n'allait pas risquer sa seconde vie pour un inconnu. Il sentit ses crocs devenir plus proéminents et ses yeux se colorèrent de rouge. L'odeur du sang et le bruit des cœurs battant le fit frémir. Il avait le sentiment de la chasse et du danger qui bouillonnait dans ces veines. Qu'ils avaient hâte de tuer ces vermines qui ont été chassées sur leur territoire. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre alors que ses muscles se contractaient pour la première assaut.

Quand trois des hommes étaient au milieu de la salle, il bondit. Avec une facilité à apprendre, il faut égaler le deuxième, avant de sauter au plafond, pour se mettre à l'abri. The troisième eu l'intelligence de reculer en faisant une arabesque avec sa lame en argonite. Les deux autres le couvrait avec leurs fusils. Avec rapidité, il faucha la cinquième pour changer de direction avec la dernière arme à feu. Les crocs en avant il lui déchira la trachée. Le problème c'est que le goût de son sang était trop exquis et qu'il resta quelque chose de trop immobile. Esquivent un peu trop tard, il a été laissé une longue estafilade sur le bras droit. Un sifflement sortit entre ses lèvres. Posséder une quantité de sang humain dans l'estomac, ses capacités en devinrent plus importantes. Il brûla donc celui qui avait osé le bénédiction avec ces flammes bleues. Sauf qu'il avait totalement oublié le dernier homme, il a laissé une grande erreur dans une arme sur sa tête. Il se retourna rapidement pour que le tir soit, sauf qu'il tombe sur une scène plus choquante. Le dernier humain avait les lèvres entrouvertes en un cri silencieux. De son torse sortait un locataire fantomatique son cœur qui battait encore. Francis avait un sourire carnassier alors qu'il laissait l'organe tombé au sol, sans aucune considération pour la vie qu'il a pris. il avait fait une grande erreur dans une arme sur sa tête. Il se retourna rapidement pour que le tir soit, sauf qu'il tombe sur une scène plus choquante. Le dernier humain avait les lèvres entrouvertes en un cri silencieux. De son torse sortait un locataire fantomatique son cœur qui battait encore. Francis avait un sourire carnassier alors qu'il laissait l'organe tombé au sol, sans aucune considération pour la vie qu'il a pris. il avait fait une grande erreur dans une arme sur sa tête. Il se retourna rapidement pour que le tir soit, sauf qu'il tombe sur une scène plus choquante. Le dernier humain avait les lèvres entrouvertes en un cri silencieux. De son torse sortait un locataire fantomatique son cœur qui battait encore. Francis avait un sourire carnassier alors qu'il laissait l'organe tombé au sol, sans aucune considération pour la vie qu'il a pris.

"Heureusement que j'étais là, ou vous seriez mort monsieur Kirkland." Dit il fièrement.

"Je ne vois pas quoi vous parler. J'avais la situation totalement sous contrôle." Dit il de mauvaise foi.

"Vous ne seriez donc pas mort, si je n'étais pas intervenu?"

"Tout à fait. J'allais dévier son tir. Il était trop lent pour un vampire aussi puissant que moi."

"Mon cher petit lapin, vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi. Votre mission était donc de les tuer?"

"Je ne suis pas ton lapin sanglant!" S'insurgea t'il. "J'avais dû laisser un vivant pour l'interroger."

"Dommage, j'aurais mis l'endormir sans le tuer."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait alors!"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il devait être vivant. Je vous ai posé la question sur ce que vous faisiez. Mais vous n'avez rien voulu dire."

"Je n'allais pas parler de mes projets à un inconnu."

"Vous auriez dû, vous êtes chez moi tout de même!"

"Tu m'énerve, je laisse pourrir pour reste de ton éternité dans ce souterrain! Je ne te supporte plus, grenouille!" Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, avec le tremblement de terre avant que le plafond ne s'effondre et lui ne se bloque pas le passage vers la surface.

"Vous n'allez nul part. Je ne vais pas vous laisser après un tel affront." S'exclama avec colère le spectre.

"Tu ne peux pas me retenir. Je vais utiliser ma magie pour partir." Il claqua des doigts pour se téléporter, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

"Honhonhon, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie. J'ai un contrôle total sur ma demeure. Je peux faire ce que je veux et la magie est inutilisable tant que je ne l'aimais pas."

"Wanker! Je ne peux pas rester enfermé avec toi pour l'éternité. Je ne pourrais jamais te supporter."

"Si tu veux sortir il va falloir négocier." Dit Francis avec un sourie malicieux.

"Que veux tu?"

"Un pacte."

"Un pacte ?!" Arthur ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. "Mais c'est pour les démons!"

"Je ne suis pas un simple fantôme, je pense que tu t'en ai rendu compte. J'ai tellement de capacités qui sont toujours inconnues. Alors?"

"Quels sont les accords du pacte?" Souffla t'il épuisé.

"Je veux que nous soyons ensemble, que nous puissions parler et que je puisse suivre et me téléporter à tes cotés. Ensuite, je veux que tu me fasses dans ta demeure. Je préfère choisir qui rentre et qui faire, faire le ménage et la cuisine. Comme ça tu a plus besoin de cuisinier ou de serviteur. "

"Qu'est-ce que je gagne et qu'est-ce que tu gagne?" Demanda t'il méfiant.

"Je gagne une protection et un foyer. Toi tu auras un magnifique conseiller et serviteur à vos ordres."

"J'accepte l'accord, si vous ne pouvez pas me trahir."

"J'accepte!" S'exclama le fantôme enthousiaste.

"D'accord moi aussi."

Arthur créa un cercle magique pour se lier. Tous les deux écrivirent les termes de l'accord, puis ils se coupèrent leurs paumes. Francis pourrait rendre son corps totalement vulnérable. Aucun fantôme normal n'avait une telle capacité. Ils ont mélangé leur sang ou plutôt du plasma pour Francis, et ils ont conclu les termes de l'accord. Des signes en écriture magique ouvrent leurs bras, jusqu'à laisser la marque de leur pacte. Une rose et une fleur de lis entremêlées à l'autre. Arthur Kirkland a conclu un pacte avec le diable, il était était sûr.


	3. Sniper

**Thème: guerre d'hiver**

**Personnage: Finlande**

Que du blanc, rien d'autre autour de lui. Il avait les membres engourdis par le froid. Malgré la douleur et la brûlure du froid, il resta immobile. Pour éviter que son souffle le face repérer, il gardait de la neige dans sa bouche pour éviter que de la vapeur se forme. Devant lui, il avait compacté la neige, pour éviter que la neige ne bouge.

Caché sous plusieurs couches de neige. Il aperçut rapidement ses objectifs. Il visa grâce à sa mire métallique, il bloqua sa respiration. Puis, il appuya sur la gâchette. Un tire, un mort. Personne ne savait où il était, totalement caché par la neige et sa tenue de camouflage blanche. Il était totalement invisible.

Rapidement, il se repositionna, il visa, bloqua son souffle et il tira une seconde fois. Un autre homme tomba sur le sol, mort. Quand il eu fini, trois corps coloraient la neige blanche de rouge. Il vérifia autour de lui, personne aux alentours, il parti le plus vite possible pour se repositionner autre part.

Finlande était devenu une véritable machine à tuer. On lui ordonnait et il suivait les ordres. Les vies humaines qu'il prenait n'entraient pas en compte. Il était en guerre et il devait se battre pour gagner cette guerre. Il ne voulait pas être l'esclave de Russie, il voulait continuer sa vie tranquille avec Suède. Sauf que les combats et la violence n'étaient jamais loin des nations.

Qui aurait cru, que le jeune homme doux et affectueux, pouvait être si froid et mortel. Personne n'était près à un tel changement de personnalité. Tous le monde pensait qu'il était une nation faible et qu'on pouvait facilement le vaincre. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tord, il était un véritable démon. La mort blanche, comme l'avaient surnommé les soviétiques. On ne savait pas où il était, il pouvait frapper à tous moment. Beaucoup de soldats entendaient juste une détonation, en se retournant, ils voyaient l'un de leurs camarades au sol. A ce moment là, ils savaient que leur heure était venue.

Sa patience et sa résistance au froid était ces principales atouts. Il avait aussi une connaissance parfaite du terrain. Son fidèle M28 Pystykorva dans le dos, il avançait dans la neige sans grande difficulté. Chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés, travaillés pour qu'il se fonde dans le décore. Il prenait le temps de préparer à chaque fois l'endroit où il allait de nouveau se camoufler. La moindre erreur pouvait signer son arrêt de mort, sa défaite face au russe.

Il se réinstalla et il attendit ses futures cibles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Patienter pour tuer sans qu'on ne le voit. Car la mort peut frapper à tous instant, sans qu'on ne s'y attende.

 

**Info histoire: Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai utilisé l'histoire de Simo Häyhä. Un véritable sniper finlandais durant la guerre d'hiver. La guerre d'hiver est une guerre entre la Finlande et la Russie de 1939 a 1940 (3 mois et 12 jours). Cet homme est exceptionnel car il a tué 505 soldats soviétiques en seulement 3 mois. Je vous conseille d'aller voir sur internet pour en apprendre plus.**


	4. Nemesis

 

**Thème:fleur entourée de mauvaise herbes**

**Personnages:Nyo? France, Prusse**

**Avertissement:Scène explicite de sexe qui peut porter atteinte aux plus jeunes.**

 

Gilbert regardait la magnifique femme devant lui, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blond qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Son visage n'était fait que de douce ligne et ces yeux étaient un puits bleu sans fond. La robe qu'elle portait mettait ces formes en valeurs. Marianne était une douce fleur entourée par les mauvaises herbes.

L'héritier de la famille Beilschmidt marchait dans les bas fonds de Berlin.Il avait passé le début de la soirée à boire avec ses amis, puis il était parti à la recherche d'une femme qui le satisferait. Son cœur fut ensorcelé, quand il tomba sur cette putain française. Il lui avait sauté dessus, pour prendre avec avidité sa bouche. Il était impatient et prêt à la monter en pleine rue, à la vue de tous. La jeune femme le retint pour le guider dans l'intimité d'une chambre.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait allongé sur un lit de mauvaise qualité,avec la jeune femme assise sur lui. Il avait hâte de la prendre, et de plonger au plus profond de son être. Sauf qu'il adorait que ses partenaires s'occupent de lui faire plaisir. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette forme féminine qui le surplombait.

De ses mains fines, Marianne lui enleva sa chemise pour qu'il soit torse nu. Elle commença par caresser le ventre plat et musclé de l'albinos, puis à monter lentement et sensuellement vers ses pectoraux. Gilbert se lécha les lèvres avide de désir, de ses main, il trouva le fessier de la blonde pour le malaxer. La française se pencha en avant, pour déposer de doux baisers sur son cou. A la jonction de son épaule et de sa nuque, elle suça durement la peau pour y laisser une marque. Le désir dans la partie basse de l'allemand ne cessait d'augmenter.

Marianne remonta ses baisers vers la mâchoire de Gilbert, jusqu'à prendre ces lèvres. Leur bouches se mêlèrent en une danse sensuelle et érotique. L'allemand mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieur de Marianne, il adorait sentir le goût du sang se mêler dans leur plaisir. Une main quitta son torse pour se poser sur son cou.

Une sensation glacée lui transperça la gorge. Il quitta le baiser, pour pouvoir chercher de l'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il sentit un liquide obstruer ses voix respiratoires. Marianne s'éloigna de sa victime avec un sourire satisfait. Gilbert la regarda ,choqué, ils'était fait avoir. Il n'avait pas fait attention, il avait baissé sa garde trop vite et il allait en payer le prix. Avec difficulté il se mit en position assise et il vérifia son cou avec sa main. Il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de blessure ou d'arme. Il n'avait pas été empoisonné ou sa croix l'aurait prévenu. Cette catin était une Nemesis*. Il essaya de se redresser, mais une toux le stoppa. Il retomba sur le matelas en crachant du sang. Dans un dernier espoir,il essaya de faire apparaître un couteau, pour la tuer. Sauf que la vie le quitta trop tôt. Son corps l'abandonna.

Francis attacha ces cheveux devenus trop long en regardant l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Il se rhabilla en voyageur, en rangeant ces habits féminin dans un sac. Il allait les brûler plus tard. Il remit les cheveux de l'albinos en place et il ferma ces yeux en récitant une petite prière.

Il regarda le corps une dernière fois avant de partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait jouer le rôle de Marianne. Il faisait toujours de belles rencontres, même si elles étaient courtes. De plus,l'assassinat en était plus exquis.

 

***Nemesis: Personne possédant un pouvoir. Ils sont mal vus dans la société et sont très rare.**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Arrête!

**Thème:Addiction**

**personnages:Roumanie (Vladimir), Moldavie (Aurel), Bulgarie (Boris)**

 

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, Roumanie marcha le plus discrètement possible dans la maison, pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère. Il avait mit plus d'une heure à border Moldavie. Il avait du lui lire plusieurs histoires, avant que la jeune nation ne s'endorme. En soufflant d'épuisement, il entra dans le salon. De sa poche il sorti une clé, pour ouvrir une armoire fermée à double tour. L'intérieur était rempli d'une vingtaine de bouteilles de vin et d'autres alcools en tous genre. Il regarda chaque étiquette, avant de prendre plusieurs bouteilles de vin, des bières, de la rakija et de la vodka.

Ils'effondra littéralement sur le canapé, après avoir refermé l'armoire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un verre. Il ouvrit le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin, avant de boire goulûment le liquide. Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, alors qu'il se délectait de sa boisson. Quand il l'eut fini en quelque gorgées. Il en prit une de vodka. Puis, il continua jusqu'à ce que le sol soit couvert de bouteilles vides.

Le monde tournait autour de lui. Sa langue était lourde dans sa bouche.Sa chemise était couverte d'alcool. Il s'en fichait, il se sentait bien et c'était le principal. Il n'avait plus mal, sa douleur était noyée dans la boisson. Sauf que ce n'était jamais assez. Il ouvrit une autre bouteille qu'il guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. La sensation d'une main sur son épaule, le fit avaler de travers. Il se retourna en grognant et en toussant, prêt à tuer celui qui l'avait dérangé.

Il se calma directement, quand il vit que c'était seulement Bulgarie. Boris avait les mains levées, pour calmer le roumain. En posant une main sur sa poitrine, Vladimir prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer. Lentement, le bulgare approcha sa main de la bouteille pour l'éloigner de Roumanie. Ne voulant pas la lui donner, Vladimir la serra contre sa poitrine. Avec un regard noir et une force incroyable, Bulgarie réussi à lui enlever l'alcool des mains. Puis, il posa une main sur sa joue, alors que ses yeux analysaient le visage de Roumanie inquiet.

"Tune devrais pas faire ça, Vlad. Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi comme pour nous."

"Je...je ne peux pas me retenir et tu le sais." Dit-il en détournent le regard.

"Il faut que tu arrête, tu m'as promis que tu allais le faire. Tu m'avais dit que tu avait arrêter." Gronda le Bulgare.

"Je...je..." Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu attendrais qu'on soit tous au lit, pour boire.Tu m'as menti Ro!" Il avait les points serré par la colère. 

"Je...Bu... je..." Il n'arrivais pas à réfléchir.

"Si tu n'arrive pas à arrêter seul, il va falloir que tu ailles voir un spécialiste."

"Non! Je vais y arriver! Je veux voir personne!" S'écria Roumanie en s'agrippant aux épaules de son ami.

"Vlad,il faut que tu te débarrasser de cette armoire. Tu risque de ne jamais avancer, si elle reste là."

"Bo, ces bouteilles je ne peux pas m'en débarrassé. Je n'y arrive pas."Sans alcool j'ai trop mal." Il ne put retenir ces larmes.

"Tu peux t'en sortir Ro. Il faut juste que tu sois fort." Dit Bulgarie enserrant Roumanie contre son torse.

"Je vais pas y arriver." Il entourait la taille du bulgare avec ces bras pour ne pas s'effondrer.

"Je suis là." Il caressait la tête du roumain pour le rassurer. "Je vais rester avec toi et t'aider."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui,je te le jure." Il serra plus fort Roumanie contre lui, il n'allait pas le lâcher.

"Merci...vraiment merci." Les sanglots l'empêchait de bien s'exprimer.

"Chut,il faut que tu te calme Ro." Il prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minute. C'est Roumanie qui brisa le silence.

"Bu?" Il avait ces yeux de couleur rubis levé vers les yeux vers de Boris.

"Mhm?"

"Je ne veux pas que Mo me voit dans cette état."

"Je vais appeler Prusse pour s'occuper de lui si tu veux. Il a beaucoup plus de temps libre, depuis qu'il n'est plus une nation."

"Merci.Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme je suis réellement. Un frère dépressif et alcoolique."

"Tu n'es pas comme ça Ro. Tu le sais bien. Tu es incroyable. Toutes les nations on des périodes sombres. Je vais t'aider, tu ne vas pas être seul."

"Merci, Bu. Te iubesc. (Je t'aime)" Murmura timidement le roumain.

"Moi aussi, obicham te. (je t'aime)"

Il lui embrassa le front, alors que Roumanie s'approcha encore plus de lui. Bulgarie était l'encre de Roumanie pendant cette période incertaine. Comme Roumanie à été l'encre de Bulgarie dans le passé. Tout deux se soutiennent et tout deux on jurés de rester l'un pour l'autre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdote: ce chapitre de base devait être tous mignon et adorable. Sauf, que j'ai jouer à "One scary dream". Qui est un jeu hetalia ou on joue, Roumanie, Bulgarie et Moldavie. Je le conseil, il est pas long et génial. C'est ce jeu qui m'a inspiré, car au début du jeu, Roumanie se cache pour boire. Je me suis demandé, pourquoi devait il se cacher? Du coup, j'ai écrit un chapitre ou il était un alcoolique. Voilà, voilà, je voulais juste raconter ma vie. Ah! et aussi, je ne vais pas poster de chap avant 1 à 2 semaines, car j'ai *tousse* le bac *tousse*, je ne vais donc pas écrire. Je vous dit donc bonne soirée/journée.


	6. Partenaire

**Thème: Fête**

**Personnage: Slovaquie, République Tchèque**

 

Slovaquie n'arrêtait pas de vérifier sa tenue. Il voulait être parfait pour cette soirée. Ce soir, France faisait une grande fête et il invitait tous les pays d'Europe. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour la fête qu'il voulait être parfait. Non, à son grand étonnement, Tchèque a accepté d'être sa cavalière. Il s'était presque évanoui avant de pleuré de joie. Tchèque était toujours sérieuse et elle prévoyait toujours tout à l'avance. Elle détestait ce genre de soirée, mais elle avait quand même accepté de l'accompagner. Il faisait tout, pour qu'elle ne puisse rien lui reprocher. Tout devait être parfait.

Il arriva devant chez elle avec dix minutes d'avance. Elle était toujours prête quinze minutes avant l'heure, du coup il venait avec dix minute d'avance pour ne pas la faire trop attendre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il fut choqué par sa beauté. Elle ne mettait que très rarement des vêtements féminins, détestant le peu de pratique qu'ils lui conféraient.

Il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à descendre les quelques marches du perron. Slovaquie savait qu'elle détestait mettre des talons hauts. Sauf qu'à chaque grand événement, elle  faisait en sorte de rester dans les codes vestimentaires. Il devait donc la soutenir, car elle était peu habituée à être dans un tel accoutrement.  

"Tu es magnifique Tchéquie."

"Merci, toi aussi. Même si tu ne sais toujours pas mettre une cravate correctement." Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui refaire sa cravate.

"Désolé, je n'arrive toujours pas à le faire seul."

"Tu dois vraiment à apprendre à le faire tous seul. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'aider."

"C'est juste qu'avant tu me le faisais tout le temps." Il se gratta la nuque gêné. 

"Tu compte trop sur moi Slova. Bon c'est bon, j'ai fini. Mais rappelle toi qu'on ne travaille plus ensemble, il faut que tu apprennes à vivre seul."

"Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en sors." 

Son sourire était crispé, il détestait parler de la Tchécoslovaquie. Leur alliance lui manquait beaucoup trop, à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, son cœur se serrait et il avait un gêne dans la gorge. Le moment ou lui et Tchéquie on eu leur indépendance d'Autriche était tellement loin maintenant. 

Arrivés à la soirée, France à accueilli ses deux nouveaux invités avec un grand sourire. Ses joue étaient rouges et il avait une bouteille de vin bien entamé dans la main droite. Il leur parla quelques minute par politesse avant de retourner embêter Romano qui boudait. République Tchèque traîna Slovaquie jusqu'à une table ou ils n'allaient pas attirer l'attention. Plusieurs nations dansaient au milieu de la salle. On pouvait voir un Prusse assez éméché essayer de traîner Autriche au milieu de la piste. Angleterre était évanoui sur une table, trop bourré pour faire quoi que ce soit. 

Tchèque souffla d'exaspération ne comprenant pas le comportement des autres. Elle était plus jeune que certain et ils se comportaient pour la plupart comme des gamins. Slovaquie ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Il remuait au rythme de la musique en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Du coin de l'œil, Tchèque pouvait le voir se mordre la lèvre. Il devait sûrement lui demandé un truc. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

"Je.... eu... tu veux allé danser?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Tu peux y aller si tu veux."

"Mais... je... c'est avec toi que je veux danser." Son visage était tout rouge.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça." Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et caressa ces jointures. Un vieux tic qu'elle avait pendant les réunions. 

"Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec moi." Les joues de Tchèque devinrent un peut rouge.

"Je... Je voulais te faire plaisir. Tu ne souriais plus beaucoup ces dernier temps."

"Oh! Je comprend mieux." Son regard devint triste. "Je... je vais allé me chercher un verre." Il se leva mais Tchèque le retint par la main. Elle se leva et elle lui prit le bras avec le sien.

"On va aller dansé. Tu as raison, il faut que je m'amuse un peu."

"Vraiment? Tu ne te forces pas?"

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Désolé, je sais que je suis difficile."

"Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant." Ils marchèrent au milieu de la piste. Beaucoup de nations les regardaient choqué. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu ensemble comme ça. 

"Comme j'ai l'habitude que tu sois un bébé pleurnicheur." Slovaquie leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Je pleur moins maintenant. Je ne suis plus un enfant." Ils dansèrent sans faire attention aux autres. Ils étaient ensemble, dans leur bulle. 

"Je suis moins coincé qu'avant alors?" Un sourire moqueur naquis sur les lèvre de Tchèque.

"Oui, tu t'es adoucie avec le temps." Sa cavalière grommela de mécontentement. 

"Notre relation est spécial, hein?" 

"Oui, mais je l'aime comme telle." 

"Ne changeons rien, alors et restons partenaire."

Ils se comprenaient tout deux, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni une simple amitié. Ils savaient tous de l'autre et ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre. C'était peut être bizarre, mais ils resteraient toujours partenaires. 

  
  
  


 

 

 


	7. Douce fourrure

** Thème: Nekotalia **

**Personnage: Lafayette (France), Iggy (Femme!Angleterre)**

  
  


Lafayette était un magnifique chat et il le savait. Il participait à de nombreux concours de beauté et il avait souvent été primé. A quatre ans, il vivait un véritable rêve. Il avait un magnifique panier confortable, un arbre à chat très pratique, de la nourriture de qualité et beaucoup d'amour. Son humain était génial, chaque soir, Lafayette s'installait sur ces genoux alors qu'il regardait la télé. Une fois par semaine, son maître lui brossait les poiles. Il adorait se faire cajoler.

De plus, à la porte de l'appartement, il y avait une chatière qui lui permettait de visiter tous le complexe. Tout les habitants de l'étage le connaissait et la plupart d'entre eux avaient aussi des chats. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'il ne soit pas chez lui pendant un jour ou deux. Il était libre de ses mouvement, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Sauf que tout à changé, quand un homme au sourcil épais et à la voix ridiculement hautaine a aménagé chez son maître. Le problème n'était pas l'homme, son maître était très heureux qu'ils vivent ensemble ça se voyait. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et les deux hommes étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Non. Le problème était la chatte du nouvel humain. Iggy était toujours grognonne et ne voulait jamais lui parler. Dès qu'il s'approchait trop d'elle, elle le griffait et abîmait son magnifique pelage.

Sauf que Lafayette n'a pas abandonné, il fit de nombreux effort pour s'approcher d'elle. Il lui faisait de nombreux cadeaux, par exemple, il lui avait laissé la meilleure place sur le canapé. Il lui offrait ses friandises ou ses jouets. Mais, rien n'y faisait, la scottish fold était toujours incompréhensible.

Il avait fini par abandonner, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida de la laisser tranquille. Alors qu'il était sur la canapé en train de jouer avec un petite sourie. Iggy vint s'asseoir non loin de lui. La chatte ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que le regarder, peut a l'aise sur ces pattes. Il abandonna son activité, pour l'interroger du regard.

"Erm... Comment dire, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Le déménagement était assez compliquer et ma maison me manque. Désolé d'avoir été invivable avec toi." Elle avait les yeux baissés sur ses patte le regard rempli de honte.

"Iggy ce n'est pas grave. Je... je comprend. Si je devais quitter ma maison d'un coup, je serai comme toi. Donc j'acceptes tes excuses." Elle releva la tête le regard étonné. Il pouvait voir sa queue bouger de joie.

"Vraiment!?" Elle détourna les yeux gêné et repris contenance "Erm... je veux dire c'est normal que tu acceptes mes excuses. Ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit." Lafayette sourit d'amusement face au comportement de la chatte. Il s'allongea sur le coté pour laisser plus de place sur le coussin.

"Pour faire la paix, je t'offre une place à mes coté. Le coussin est très confortable et à cette heure de la journée, il est parfait pour faire une sieste au soleil." Il la vit se tortillé sans savoir quoi faire. 

"Bien j'accepte, mais ne t'y habitues pas. j'accepte juste pour la paix." Iggy s'allongea sur le cousin le plus loin possible du perçant.

"Oui, oui. Bonne sieste." Lafayette ferma les yeux se laissant petit à petit emporter par le sommeil.

"Mhmmm, toi aussi." Elle murmura à peine les mot avec une voix somnolente.

Quand leurs deux maîtres sont entrés dans l'appartement, ils ont été choqués de les trouver pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Depuis qu'Arthur avait aménagé chez Francis, leurs chats ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Francis roucoula que c'était l'amour alors que l'anglais roula des yeux excédé par le comportement de son amant.

***

Lafayette et Iggy se sont rapprochés après ça. Ils parlaient ensemble, jouaient ensemble et ils dormaient sur le même cousin. Ils n'étaient pas rare de les voir se battre de temps en temps, mais ce n'était jamais trop violent. Lafayette adorait la titiller, à chaque fois qu'il passait à ses côtés, il la frôlait avec sa queue. Elle lui grognait toujours dessus en réponse, mais juste parce qu'elle était ennuyée. Ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant.

Elle aimait de plus en plus être à ses côtés. La scottish fold, adorait la fourrure du perçant. Elle était douce et moelleuse à souhait. Quand ils dormaient ensemble, elle finissait souvent par s'approcher au plus près du chat de Francis, pour profiter de sa chaleur et de son pelage bien et pas autre chose. Leurs maîtres, surtout Francis en profitait à chaque fois pour prendre des photos, car il les trouvait trop adorable.

La vie était devenu plus confortable pour Iggy et elle s'était habituer à son nouveau train train quotidien. Elle adorait voir Mochi, un chat qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Il était calme et il la comprenait mieux que certain. Elle adorait son caractère apaisant et réservé. Sauf que pendant l'une de ses sortie de l'appartement, elle eu le malheur de tomber sur Vodka.

Lafayette lui avait déconseillé de croiser le chemin du gros matous au pelage sombre. Il appartenait à un homme froid et effrayant. Il lui avait décrit comme étant violent et imprévisible. Les poils d'Iggy se dressèrent sur son dos, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Vodka la regarda avec intérêt, avant de lui faire un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

"Coucou petite, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parage tu es nouvelle, Da?" Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

"Oui, mon maître et moi on vient de s'installer." Elle était heureuse que sa voix n'ai pas tremblé.

"Oh je vois, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. J'aime les nouvelles choses, pas toi?" Elle le regardait sans savoir quoi répondre. "Je pense que tu serais bien chez moi. N'aimerais tu pas venir avec moi?"

"Non merci. Mon maître doit m'attendre il faut que je rentre." Elle fit demi tour, mais une patte sur sa queue l'empêcha de fuir.

"Pauvre petite chérie. Je suis sur que tu serais plus heureuse chez moi. Viens avec moi ce sera génial, Da." Elle le regarda les yeux remplis de peur. Elle lui mit un violent coup de griffes au visage pour qu'il la libère. Sauf que sa fourrure était trop épaisse. "Pauvre chérie, si tu te bats, je vais te faire très mal."

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un perçant le percuta. La puissance du choc lui fit lâcher sa proie. Les poils hérissés et le dos rond, Lafayette crachait sur Vodka. Le perçant était presque de la même taille que le matou. Il se mit devant Iggy pour bloquer le passage. Il était venu pour la défendre, Iggy n'en revenait pas.

"Lafayette tu sais que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche." Il se remit devant le perçant prêt à se battre.

"C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu seul!"

Deux chats ce mirent à ses coté. C'était ses deux meilleurs amis Tomato et Gunther. Vodka recula, il était fort, mais seul contre trois, il savait qu'il allait perdre. Il parti sans rien dire de plus. Lafayette s'effondra presque au sol, il avait eu tellement peur. C'était tellement dur de jouer les fort face à Vodka. S'en qu'il ne s'y attente, Iggy lui sauta dessus pour le lécher affectueusement. Elle enroula sa queue à la sienne. Elle avait eu tellement peur.

"Merci, merci, je... j'ai eu tellement peur."

"Tous va bien mon lapin, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas." Ses amis décidèrent de s'éloigner pour leur laisser de l'intimité. "Je suis là maintenant."

Il lui lécha le haut de la tête avant de lui effleurer le museau. Seul les compagnons faisaient de tels geste entre eux. Il avait peur qu'elle s'éloigne ou le griffe. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle lui répondit en lui touchant aussi le museau. Il plongea sa tête dans sa fourrure et il l'entoura avec sa queue. Ils étaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, alors qu'ils avouaient leur amour pour l'autre.

***

Allongé confortablement dans le panier. Iggy essayait de se reposer. Mais son plus vieux fils à décidé de ne pas la laisser dormir. Héro sauta sur son frère Érable, l'écrasant presque. Il s'ennuyait et il voulait absolument jouer. Leur deux autres frères, Koala et Kiwi était confortablement allongé contre le ventre chaud de leur mère en train de dormir. Pour finir, Coquillage essayait de sortir du panier pour explorer les alentours. Heureusement leur père arriva à temps pour attraper la jeune chatte et la reposer contre sa mère. Il libéra Érable du pois de son frère qu'il déposa entre ces pattes pour qu'il reste tranquille.

"Les enfants rester tranquille et laisser un peu votre mère dormir." Il lécha la joue d'Iggy affectueusement. "Comment te sens tu mon cœur?"

"Épuisée, ou sinon ça va." Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. "Par contre la prochaine fois que tu voudras des chatons, je refuserai. Cinq c'est beaucoup trop à gérer."

"Si tu veux mon amour. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs petits contre eux. Ils s'aimaient et ils avaient une merveilleuse petite famille. Tout allait pour le mieux.

 

 

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nom des autres personnages:
> 
> Mochi: Japon
> 
> Vodka: Russie
> 
> Gunther: Prusse
> 
> Tomato: Espagne
> 
> Héro: Amérique
> 
> Érable: Canada
> 
> Coquillage: Seychelles
> 
> Koala: Australie
> 
> Kiwi: Nouvelle-Zélande


	8. C'est une blague

** Thème: Hetalia **

**Personnages:France, Japon**

 

Le pays du soleil levant était tranquillement installé dans son salon avec une tasse de thé entre les mains. Des fenêtres de sa maison traditionnelle il pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter. LE printemps était enfin là. Il pouvait apercevoir les cerisiers en fleurs dans la rue. C'était tellement paisible. Son chien vint s'allonger contre ses jambes pour avoir des caresses. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, quand sa porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Choqué,il recracha sa boisson en voyant France se tenir devant lui essoufflé. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Ses yeux était remplis de colère. Il avait rarement vu la nation dans un tel état.

Le blond s'approcha lentement de lui. Ses muscles étaient tendu par la rage. Sans ménagement, il prit le devant de la veste de Japon pour le mettre debout. Tout le corps du Japon tremblait, ne sachant que faire.

"Pourquoi?

"Je...je ne comprend pas France-san. Qu'est ce qui se passe." Dit le brun en ne comprenant rien.

"Pourquoi c'est pas disponible en France?" Grogna le français.

"Qu'est ce qui n'est pas disponible dans ton pays?"

"Pourquoi Hetalia n'est pas disponible en France." Dit la nation vaincu. Les larmes coulèrent de ces joues alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol.

"Nani!" Il est en colère pour ça, s'étonna l'autre nation.

"Pourquoi on ne peut par regarder Hetalia en France. Les mangas ne son même pas disponible. Je suis pourtant le second consommateur de manga au monde après toi. Tu m'as trahi Japon." S'exclama le blond en le pointant du doigt accusateur.

"Je suis désolé France-san, mais je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas disponible dans ton pays." Sauf que France ne l'écoutait même plus, trop concentré à se lamenter.

"Il est disponible en Polonais. Polonais! Une langue qui n'est parlé qu'en Pologne. Alors que le français c'est parlé dans plein d'autre pays. Je comprend qu'il soit en anglais. C'est la langue international. sauf que tu as préféré mon rival à moi, ton meilleur consommateur. Angleterre n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi, par ta faute. Je ne veux plus te voir traître!"

La nation blonde partit en continuant de se lamenter. Le japon n'avait rien pût dire. Il resta debout dans son salon, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. France aimait beaucoup trop les manga d'après lui. 

 


	9. Tu es à moi (lemon)

**Thème:esclave**

**Personnages:Turquie (Sadik), Grèce (Heracles)**

**Avertissement:Chapitre contenant des scènes de sexes. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez**

 

 

Sadik Adnan était un homme riche. Il possédait bon nombre de demeures et d'esclaves. Il portait les plus beaux habits avec d'innombrables bijoux. Sauf que la chose qu'il désirait le plus n'était pas un vêtement ou un autre palais. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'était l'homme parfait.

Depuis plusieurs années, il est à la recherche de l'esclave parfait. D'une créature à la peau olive, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux verts. Il voulait qu'il soit fort, mais doux, intelligent et innocent. Beaucoup de marchands d'esclaves étaient venus le quérir, pour lui vendre leurs spécimens. Mais aucun n'a jamais attiré son attention.

Ce fut une véritable joie, qu'après six ans de recherche il trouva enfin le bon. Âgé de 24 ans, Heracles était parfait. Attaché par un collier de fer, agenouillé devant lui. Sadiq pût l'admirer et le contempler sans retenue. Ses muscles étaient fermes, ça peau douce au touché sans aucune imperfection. Ses yeux détenaient un grand savoir et son visage était l'innocence pure. Le grec avait été élevé et éduqué pour être à lui.

En un claquement de doigts, il l'acheta et il ordonna qu'on le laisse seul. Il redressa la tête de l'esclave avec son indexe pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

"Mon doux Heracles, tu es magnifique. Sais tu ce que je vais te faire?"

"Non maître." Dit respectueusement le grec.

"Je vais t'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Mais nous allons attendre un peu avant ça."

"Mais j'aime apprendre maître."

"Je n'en doutes pas." Le turc se mît en tailleur. "Poses ta tête sur mes cuisses."

L'esclaves'exécuta. Sadik passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme récompense.Les mèches brunes étaient douces et légères, un vrai délice à caresser.

"Qu'aimes tu Heracles?"

"J'aime les chats, la philosophie, l'art et j'aime dormir."

"Dormir?"

"Oui,allongé dans l'herbe, pour faire une sieste au soleil. C'est l'une des meilleur chose qui existe sur terre."

"Je comprend. Tu aimerais avoir des chats? Je pourrais t'offrir les plus beau chat de la terre."

"Désolé maître, mais j'aime m'occuper des chats dans la rue. Ils ont tellement besoin d'une maison. Si on s'en occupe bien, certain devienne plus beau que ceux que vous pouvez m'acheter."

"Situ veux, quand tu te baladeras dans la cité, tu pourras ramener quelques chats si tu veux."

"Vraiment maître?!"

"Oui, mais je n'en veux pas plus de dix."

"C'est déjà beaucoup, merci vraiment maître, c'est merveilleux."

"Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureux." Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts." As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un?"

"Embrassé? Comme sur la joue?"

"Non Heracles. Embrassé sur les lèvres."

"Non, jamais." Dit-il d'une petite voix gênée.

"Je vais t'apprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il prit délicatement le visage du grec pour qu'ils soient plus proche.Il caressa la bouche de son esclave légèrement, avant de se reculer pour ne pas lui faire peur. Heracles était sublime avec ses joues rouge. En se léchant les lèvres, Sadik replongea sur sa magnifique bouche. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble en harmonie. Leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement l'une à l'autre. Le goût de sa bouche était un véritable délice pour le turc. Sa bouche avait le goût de fruit méditerranéen, une pure merveille. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent c'était pour reprendre leur souffle.

"As-tu aimé?"

"Oui maître, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'est... c'est indescriptible." Il avait le souffle court et les yeux brillant.

"J'en suis ravi. Dans quelques mois tu vas apprendre de nouvelles choses. Tu vas voir ce sera merveilleux." Il lui caressa la joue, passant son pouce sur ces lèvres.

"J'ai hâte mon maître." Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse.

"Moi aussi, benim kedim (mon chat)."

Il caressa délicatement le visage de son esclave émerveillé. Il avait enfin trouvé sa pierre précieuse. Chaque jour, Sadik chouchoutait Heracles. Il lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait. Chaque jour, ils échangeaient des baisers doux ou très érotiques. Au bout de plusieurs mois à attendre, Sadik sût qu'il était enfin prêt à aller plus loin avec son chat.

Il demanda à Heracles de s'allonger dans leur couchette, totalement nu.Il vint s'installer sur ses cuises, délicatement il couvrit ses mains d'une huile relaxante. Il massa chaque partie du corps d'Heracles pour le détendre. Alors que ses mains caressait ces pectoraux, il embrassa ses lèvres délicatement. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, un gémissement sortit du fond de la gorge du grec. Heracles détourna le visage de son maître, les joues rouges de honte.

"Pardon maître, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prît".

"Non, benim kedim (mon chat). C'est normal que tu gémisse. Ça veux dire que tu prend du plaisir et j'adore entendre ta voie."

"Vraiment maître?"

"Oui. Je vais prendre soin de toi et je veux entendre ta voix remplie de désir pour moi."

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'attaqua à la peau tendre de son cou. Il posa plusieurs baisers humides le long de ces veines, avant de suçoter la jonction entre sa clavicule et son épaule. Un petit couinement de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir s'extirpa de la bouche de l'homme sous lui. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au téton rose et tendu du grec, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe à moitié tendue. Délicatement, il prît le membre en main. Le turc fut envoûté par le visage d'extase de son compagnon, quand il fit le mouvement de va et viens. Les hanches d'Heracles répondirent à son mouvement en se balançant, pour approfondir le plaisir. Alors qu'il continuait à travailler le membre de son esclave, il embrassa avec énormément de passion la bouche du grec. Il adorait voir le visage couvert de transpiration d'Heracles. Ses yeux était rivés aux sien, ils étaient emplis de désir. Le cri d'extase qui sortit des lèvres de son esclave lors de sa libération, était tout bonnement magnifique. La respiration courte, Heracles embrassa ses lèvres avant de s'allonger dans les draps et de s'endormir.

Sadik resta quelques minutes près du corps endormi du méditerranéen. Il dégagea le visage des quelque boucles collés par la transpiration sur son front, pour l'embrasser, puis, il quitta son côté pour s'occuper de son érection par lui même. Heracles n'était pas encore prêt pour aller plus loin, mais il attendrait le temps qu'il faut.

 

 

 


	10. Réunion mondiale

**Thème: Yugotalia**

**Personnages: Serbie, Croatie, Slovénie, Bosnie, Herzégovine, Macédoine, Kosovo, Monténégro**

 

C'était une réunion mondiale normale, comme chaque année. Tout les pays disponibles se retrouvaient pour cette réunion de fin d'année. A chaque fois, ils abordaient les événements qui sont survenus dans l'année, pour que les pays puissent mieux s'organiser l'année d'après. Cette réunion était aussi, le moment où les pays faisaient en sorte de se retrouver et de pouvoir échanger avec les autres.

Alors que tous étaient installés autour d'une grande table. Allemagne énonçait avec un grand sérieux, tout les sujets qui allaient être abordés. Serbie était affalé sur lui même. Il s'ennuyait, comme à chaque fois pendant ces réunions. A ses côtés, Monténégro dormait déjà. Slovénie et Croatie parlaient tranquillement ensemble. Bosnie était grognon, car il n'avait pas le droit de fumer, alors que sa femme lisait tranquillement un livre érotique. Kosovo était en train de dessiner avec Moldavie. Macédoine, n'arrêtait pas de balancer des boules de papiers sur lui, pour faire passer le temps.

"Arrête, t'es chiante." Se plaignit Serbie, qui perdait patience.

"Grand frère, je m'ennuie." Se plaint sa plus jeune sœur.

"Occupe toi autrement." Dit il en se détournant.

"Aller, tu veux bien qu'on fasse quelque chose. C'est trop chiant les réunions. Tu va pas me dire le contraire."

"Okey," souffla-t-il vaincu. " Bon, que veux tu qu'on fasse?" Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en regardant la brune.

"Si on faisait un cap ou pas cap. Comme au bon vieux temps."

"Tu veux qu'on s'entre tue? La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça. La guerre de Yougoslavie à débuté."

"C'est bon, on a apprit de nos erreurs." Dit elle en roulant des yeux." On va pas créer la troisième guerre mondial."

"Si tu le dit." Il la pointa du doigt accusateur. "Si il arrive quelque chose ce sera de ta faute."

"Par contre,on va pas jouer tous les deux. Toute la famille ensemble, ou sinon cesera pas drôle." 

"Tuveux vraiment commencer une nouvelle guerre. Okey, je m'occupe de Monténégro et des mariés et toi des autres."

 

Avec difficulté, Serbie à réussi à réveillé Monténégro. Bosnie accepta de participer avec un juron haut en couleur. Son épouse décida de ne pas jouer, mais elle allait suivre la partie de près, pour pouvoir se moquer de Bosnie. Croatie accepta juste pour se battre avec la Serbie. Pour que la Slovénie puisse participer, Macédoine à dût lui dire que de l'argent était en jeu et il a accepter tout de suite. Kosovo voulait aussi participer, mais ils ont tous refusé, car il était trop jeune. Pour éviter qu'il fasse une crise, ses grands frères ont accepté qu'il soit l'assistant de Serbie.

"Comment sait on qui joue et qui donne les défi?" Demanda le serbe à sa jeune sœur.

"Slo tu pourrais me passé ton chapeau." Il le fit avec hésitation."Toi, Cro, tu écrit les noms de chacun." Kosovo tu sera celui qui tirera les papiers du chapeau. On va jouer dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre. Ko, tu vas tirer le prénom de la personne à qui on donne le défie. On va utiliser le chapeau de Slo pour mélanger le tout.

"C'est génial Macédoine. J'avais oublié que tu était si forte pour préparer des choses." S'exclama Bosnie.

"C'est sur qu'avec ton esprits lent, tu sais rien faire toi." Grommela Herzégovine.

"On veut pas une dispute de couple." Les stoppa Serbie. "Bon,je vais commencé. Vas y Ko, je suis prêt."

"D'accord, alors grand frère tu doit donner un défi à Macédoine."

"Oh on va rire.  Alors Macé, il faut que tu rejoigne la Turquie et que tu lui face une déclaration d'amour devant tous le monde."

"Non c'est pas juste. Je le déteste!"

"C'est toi qui a voulu jouer. Si t'es pas cap, tu dois me filer le fric."

"Quoi! Je suis cap. Vous allez voir."

Assurée, elle s'est levé pour rejoindre Turquie qui se chamaillait avec Grèce. Serbie avait un immense sourire et Croatie devait se retenir de rire. Tout le monde savait qu'Albanie et Turquie se battaient pour elle.

"Turquie, je dois te dire quelque chose." Elle prit une grande respiration et elle dit les dent serré. "Je t'aime." Puis elle partit le plus vite possible.

"Que...quoi? Que fait tu Macédoine?" Dit le turc sans comprendre.

"Non elle est a moi connard!" Hurla Albanie au loin.

"Fermez la! C'était juste un défi. Je vous laisse." Dit la jeune fille en partant rejoindre sa famille le plus vite possible.

Croatie et Serbie riaient discrètement. La tête de Turquie était magnifique. La meilleure était celle de leur sœur, qui était rouge comme une tomate. Slovénie était gênée pour elle. Monténégro s'était rendormi et Bosnie lançait des regards noirs à Serbie. Pour finir, Kosovo ne comprenait pas ce qui était drôle.

"Bon, le prochain c'est Bosnie." Dit le petit tout content d'aider ses grands frères. "Tu dois donner un défi à Slovénie."

"Mhmmmm." Il avait la main sur le menton alors qu'il réfléchissait.

"Ne prend pas une heure sale tortue." Rouspéta Herzégovine.

"Chut, je cherche quelque chose... Mhmmmmmmmm.... Je sais!" Il frappa ses mains ensemble heureux de son idée. "Slo, tu dois faire le poirier pendant deux minutes."

"Quoi! T'es trop gentil avec lui." Grogna Croatie.

"T'as réfléchis tous ce temps juste pour ça!" Sa femme lui frappa l'arrière de la tête excéder. "Tu es vraiment un bon à rien."

"Ferme là! C'est moi qui choisie le défi. Tu vas le faire Slo?"

"Bien sûr."

Sans trop de difficultés, il fît le poirier devant tous le monde. Croatie boudait et Serbie cherchait un truc pour se venger. D'autre pays dans la salle suivaient le jeu de la famille des slaves du sud intrigués ou amusés. Bulgarie et Roumanie riaient beaucoup en les regardant. Tandis que Lituanie et Pologne leur jetaient des coups d'œils peu discrets.

"Fini." Le blond se remit en place le visage un peu rouge.

"Wow, on avait pas vu." Dit sarcastiquement Croatie.

"Cro, arrête de bouder. De toute façon c'est ton tour. Tu doit donner un défi à Serbie." Dit Kosovo tout joyeux.

"Cool, ça va être drôle." Dit il avec un sourire sadique.

"Pourquoi ça doit être toi. Tu vas encore trouver un truc tordu."S'insurgea le serbe.

"Serbie, tu doit dire haut et fort, devant la salle, que tu déteste Russie."

"Non c'est pas juste! Je risque de mourir et en plus j'adore Russie." Dit le serbe en devenant de plus en plus blanc.

"C'est le but." Tout le monde savait que Serbie aimait Russie plus qu'un ami. C'était le truc parfait pour faire chier son frère.

"Croatie tu veux qu'on se batte pour régler ça?!" Serbie s'est levé pour surplomber son frère. Il avait les poings serrés prêt à se battre.

"Vas y, je suis plus fort que toi de toute façon." Rétorqua Croatie en se levant aussi.

"Non c'est moi! Allez ramène toi, petit frère." Cracha t'il avec dégoût. Ils se mirent en position, près à en découdre.

"Les gars arrêté de vous battre. C'est juste un jeu. Tu peux refuser Ser, si tu veux pas." S'interposa Slovénie.

"C'est bon je vais le faire." Il se dirigea vers Russie en bousculant Croatie au passage.

Serbie monta sur la table et il claqua son pied contre le bois, pour que tous le monde puisse le voir. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle.

"Je doit vous dire un truc." Il s'arma de courage et il parla. " Je déteste Russie!"

"..."

"Voila t'es content Croatie!" Il fit un doigts d'honneur bien mérité au croate. "J'ai autre chose à dire. C'était faux, je t'adore Russie, c'est juste un jeu. Bye."

Il partit le plus vite possible rejoindre sa famille. Croatie serait son bouclier humain en cas de problème. Russie lui fit un sourire innocent, sans montrer un sentiment. Il y aura peut être des répercussions plus tard. Croatie riait comme un malade, comme Bulgarie et Roumanie. Les autres pays de la salle ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Beaucoup avait peur pour la vie du serbe.

"Slo c'est ton tour." Dit le jeune Kosovo mal à l'aise. "Tu as, Macédoine."

"Dac, Macé il faut que tu fasses la scène du roi lion avec Kosovo."

"Oui,vas y Macé porte moi. En plus c'est trop bien le roi lion."Cria le petit tout content.

En souriant elle prit Kosovo et elle le porta au dessus de sa tête. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle même pour faire rire la jeune nation. Allemagne commençait à surveiller la famille. Il savait que ça allait dégénérer à un moment ou un autre.

"C'était génial." Il riait encore aux éclats alors que sa sœur le déposait au sol. "Maintenant c'est le tour de Serbie."

"Mais c'est le tour de Monténégro!" S'insurgea Bosnie.

"Je pense que Monté ne joue plus vu qu'il fait dodo." Expliqua doucement la jeune nation. "Du coup, Ser tu as eu Slo."

"Okey, Slo tu dois embraser Croatie avec passion."

"Quoi, mais non!" Il détourna le visage rouge de gêne.

"Si ou sinon tu file l'argent." Dit Serbie en tendant la main.

"Je suis pas d'accord." Contra le Croate, rouge de gêne. "C'est pas bien, tu le manipule avec son addiction des jeux d'argent."

"Croatie on sait tous que vous êtes ensemble." Ralla Herzégovine.

"Non, c'est pas vrai!" Ont hurlé les deux en même temps.

La plupart des pays se sont tournés vers eux. Ils avaient tout les deux un visage rouge. Ils se sont tourné l'un vers l'autre et Ils se sont embrassés cinq secondes avant de se détourner. Serbie sifflait pendant que Bosnie et Herzégovine se jetèrent un regard remplit de regrets. Macédoine avait eu le temps de les prendre en photo. Kosovo trouvait que c'était dégoûtant. Allemagne leur hurla de se calmer, ne supportant plus leur cris. Après ça, ils ont tous continué à jouer, sans trop se faire remarquer jusqu'à ce que la Serbie tombe sur la Croatie.

"Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger. Je veux que tu te prosterne et que tu me sois fidèle." Dit goguenard le serbe.

"Quoi! Tu rêve, je ne te serais jamais fidèle. Je ne veux pas être dans la même situation qu'avant."

"C'est sûr, tu as préféré t'allier avec ce sale Allemand." Cracha le serbe les yeux noir de colère.

"Ne commence pas avec ça." Le prévient le Croate.

"Tu était à ses pieds. Pendant que je me battait pour la liberté de mon pays."

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Alors ferme là!" Se défendit Croatie, les mains tremblant de colère.

"Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu nous as abandonné et tu as collaboré avec eux."

"Toi aussi tu les as aidé." Tout le monde savait que ça allait dégénérer. La plupart des slaves se sont éloigné.

"Ser, tu devrais arrêter." Dit doucement Slovénie. "Ou sinon ça va dégénérer."

"Non! Il doit savoir le mal qu'il nous a fait pendant cette foutue guerre. Moi au moins, je me suis battu dans la résistance. Ce qui m'a valu plusieurs cicatrices à cause de ma désobéissance. Toi tu était un chien obéissant. La queue entre les jambes."

"Ferme là!" Tout le corps de Croatie tremblait de rage.

"Croatie, Serbie vous devriez arrêter. C'est du passé." S'interposa de nouveaux le slovène.

"Slo, je ne comprend pas que tu puisse lui pardonner après ce qu'il à fait." Grogna Serbie.

"Toi, tu as vu ce que tu as fais pendant la guerre de Yougoslavie. Tu as éliminé mon peuple. C'est toi le monstre dans l'histoire." Croatie lui prît le devant de la chemise en colère.

"C'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais pas à déclarer ton indépendance sale chien!"

Après cette dernière phrase, Croatie ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il mit une droite à son frère qui tomba à la renverse. Une chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que quand Croatie cède à la colère, il ne se contrôle plus. De plus, il devient aussi fort qu'Amérique. Peu de pays savent cela. Russie en avait été le témoin pendant l'union soviétique, ça l'avait toujours fasciné de voir une personne se perdre dans ces émotions.

Croatie se positionna sur le torse de Serbie, pour enchaîner les coups au visage. Pour se défendre, Serbie le renversa sur le côté avec ses jambes. Puis, il lui mit un énorme coup à l'estomac. Croatie devin encore plus furieux et il prit le dessus sur son frère.

Bulgarie, Roumanie et Slovénie le prirent par les bras pour l'arrêter, ils furent éloignés sans effort. Tout le monde était choqué par la rage et la force qui émanait de Croatie. On aurait dit la Russie. Allemagne se leva avec Italie et ils ont foncé vers leur ami slave.

"Éloignez vous il ne se contrôle pas! Amérique on à besoin de ta force. Faites sortir Serbie de la salle. Vite!"

"Va, Croatie il faut que tu te calmes. Il vont rien te faire." Italie parlait doucement pour calmer son ami.

"Italie éloigne toi, je vais refaire le portrait de se sale serbe."

"Croatie,le génial moi est d'accord avec Italie, il faut que tu te calme." Intervins Prusse.

Personne n'arrivait à calmer la nation. Ils ont dû l'assommer pour que le calme revienne. Croatie fut allongé sur le canapé d'une salle à part. Slovénie est resté à ses cotés pour le surveiller. Personne à part lui, ne savait d'où venait la colère du croate. Ce que ne savait pas Serbie, c'est que pendant la deuxième guerre mondial, son frère s'était fait battre un nombre incalculable de fois. Son dos était parsemé de cicatrices. Il avait rejoins l'ennemi pour les protéger. Il pensait bien faire à l'époque. Tout le monde à le droit de faire des erreurs.

Leur famille était rempli de non dit et ce depuis toujours. Plus aucune paix n'existera entre eux et ils le savaient tous.

 

 

 


	11. Identité

** Thème: Transgenre **

** Personnage: Hongrie **

Dans un appartement de Budapest, une jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir. Qu'importe l'angle de vue, elle détestait son image. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage, sa poitrine importante et ses hanches larges. Tout en elle montrait qu'elle était une femme. Sauf que son esprit n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Elle détestait se regarder dans le miroir. Voir son reflet lui donnait envie de vomir. Quand personne n'était la, elle mettait des vêtements amples et sombres pour cacher ce qu'elle était. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Son corps était encore et toujours trop féminin. Un soir, elle s'était bandé la poitrine. Cela l'avais fait se sentir mieux. Elle s'était ensuite maquillée le visage, les traits fins devinrent plus net, plus masculins.

Pour finir, elle prit ses cheveux dans sa main. Elle les regardait avec mélancolie. C'était Roderich qui lui avait dit de se les faire pousser. Elle serait plus féminine grâce à eux, avait il dit.

Dire que quand elle était enfant, elle vivait comme elle le voulait. Elle savait au fond ce qu'elle était. Elle adorait porter des vêtements masculins, avoir les cheveux courts et se battre avec Gilbert. Dire qu'il l'avait toujours accepté qu'importe comment elle était.

Puis au fil du temps, les regards sales qu'elle recevait et les commentaires déplacés lui ont fait changer sa manière de vivre. Elle se laissa pousser les cheveux, elle mit des robes. Elle apprit la couture, la cuisine et à s'occuper d'une maison. Elle devait être une femme.

Sauf que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se cachait la vérité. Elle avait laisser sa véritable identité enfouie au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'était mentie pour pouvoir vivre "normalement" ou plutôt dans les normes de la société.

Mais aujourd'hui tout pouvait changer. On pouvait être ce qu'on voulait. Laisser les années sombres derrière nous et commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle pouvait se libérer de ce fardeau et être ce qu'elle est vraiment ou plutôt ce qu'il est vraiment.

Oui il n'était pas une fille et depuis son enfance il le savait. Sans une hésitation, il coupa ses cheveux long. Les mèches qui couvraient le sol étaient les reste de la ancienne Hongrie. Qu'importe ce que les autres allaient penser, il avait bien le droit de vivre, profiter et de s'accepter vraiment.

Elizabeta n'était plus, il s'appelait Mathias aujourd'hui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit message de l'auteur: cc j'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances. J'ai écrit ce chap entre mes deux voyages et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur se thème. Alors je veux éclaircir quelque petit truc. Je ne dit pas qu'une fille qui fait des truc de garçon est forcément transgenre. Personnellement je fais énormément de chose qui ne son pas "féminine". De plus, j'écris se chapitre sans réellement savoir ce que sa fait. La psychologie et l'identité est un sujet compliqué.
> 
> Ensuite, pourquoi j'ai choisi Hongrie. De un, je pense que c'est à cause de mon voyage là-bas qui était juste merveilleux. (Le prénom Mathias vient d'un roi d'Hongrie) Ensuite, j'avais envie d'écrire sur un personnage auquel je ne m'intéresse pas forcément dans hetalia.
> 
> Puis pour finir, je me suis inspirée d'une autre histoire. C'est sur ao3, le titre est He/She écrit par Dewy_Peach et sa parle de France qui est gender fluid. Je vous la conseille grandement.
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne journée/soirée à tous ❤❤❤


	12. Dring

** Thème: Sonnerie de téléphone  **

** Personnages: France, Cuba, Russie **

 

Pendant une réunion de l'ONU, alors que pour une fois, tout était tranquille. La sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre. Plusieurs pays on sursauté, surpris, alors que les autres se lançaient des regards intrigués. Se qui surpris encore plus certaine nations, furent les paroles de la musique.

"Do you hear the people sing?"  
"Singing the songs of angry men?"  
"It is the music of the people"  
"Who will not be slaves again!"

En entendant ces mots les yeux d'Angleterre s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il voyait son voisin français se lever. France monta sur la table en sortant une épée dont ne sais où. Puis, il la leva en ciel en criant:

"A mort le roi! Vive la France! Vive la révolution!"

Il sortie de la salle en trombe, sans que personne ne puisse le retenir. Heureusement, il y avait des gardes qui étaient près de la sortie pour le stopper.

●Ne plus jamais faire écouter "Do you hear the people sing" à France.

***

Pendant une autre réunion mondial, un téléphone à de nouveau sonner. Allemagne se frappa le visage avec sa main décédé. Dans la salle entière on pouvait entendre la musique de Che Guevara.

"Aprendimos a quererte"  
"Desde la historica altura"  
"Donde el sol de tu bravura"  
"Le puso un cerco a la muerte"

Cuba qui parlait tranquillement avec sa sœur Porto Rico. Sortie un pistolet, puis il tira au plafond en criant:

"Viva la revolucion! Por la lirberta!"

Heureusement, Amérique était assis à ces côté et il put l'assommer.

●Ne plus faire écouter "Che Guevara" à Cuba.

***

A la fin d'une nouvelle réunion mondial, un téléphone sonna. Tout le monde gela sur sa chaise en entendant l'hymne de l'union soviétique. Plusieurs pairs d'yeux remplis de peur se tournèrent vers Russie. Avec des mouvements lent, le russe sortie son téléphone pour raccrocher. Il fit un sourire innocent avant de prendre la parole.

"Désolé, j'ai oublié de la changer. Fufufufu."

Il ria sans faire attention aux visages effaré des nations qui l'entourait.

●Bannir les téléphones des réunions.


	13. Offrande

**Thème:Ogre x humain**

**Personnages:Allemagne, Italie du nord**

**Attention, scène de sexe dans ce chapitre. Vous pouvez lire le chap, je vais indiquer le début du lemon et le moment ou il fini. Comme ça vous pouvez lire le reste du chapitre.**   
  


Feliciano avait les mains attachées dans le dos alors qu'il était traîné derrière les soldats, ou plutôt... des traîtres. Depuis que les créatures magiques avaient gagnées la guerre et qu'ils avaient pris possession du territoire de l'Est, la ville de Vaciane, capitale de la province d'Italie, donnait en offrande un villageois tous les deux ans. C'était l'une des conditions crée lors du traité de paix il y a 34 ans. Personne ne savait ce qu'il advenait des personnes donnés au peuple Magies. Une chose était sûr, c'est qu'on ne les revoyaient jamais.

Feliciano Vargas était une personne importante dans la capitale. Il était le chef de la Guilde Vargas. C'est l'une des guildes marchandes les plus importantes du royaume d'Euria. Son grand-père était l'ancien dirigeant, et à sa mort c'est lui, son petit fils qui à reprit le flambeau. Il aurait dû travailler avec son frère jumeau, Lovino. Malheureusement, il était porté disparu depuis trois ans. Il était parti dans un village provincial, pour rencontrer une autre société. Sauf qu'un groupe d'ogres a totalement saccagé la ville. Un crime odieux qui a faillit déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis. Des funérailles furent données en son honneur.

Depuis, Feliciano était le seul représentant de la famille Vargas et l'une des personnes les plus riches d'Italie. Nombreux étaient les personnes qui pensaient que c'était un incapable et un idiot. Il avait de nombreux ennemis et beaucoup enviaient son pouvoir.

C'était à cause des ses concurrents qu'il était attaché comme un prisonnier. Ils ont créés de fausses preuves et l'ont accusés de meurtre. Les juges avaient été achetés pour qu'il soit condamné à être donné en offrande. Après être resté environs deux mois dans les cachots de la cité. Il était guidé jusqu'à une mort certaine. Ses adversaires avaient pus profiter de son sort, pour prendre possession de ses richesses et de la guilde.

Tout au long de la route, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il avait peur, mais il était aussi très faible. En prison, on ne l'avait presque pas nourri. Sa peau était incroyablement blanche, ses cheveux étaient sales et rêches. On pouvait voir tout ses os et de nombreuses contusions couvrir son corps. Il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir toute la route. Non! Il ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Il devait serrer les dents et continuer à avancer. Il n'était pas faible et il allait le prouver.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver au grand hôtel. C'était le lieu ou la guerre c'était fini. Le roi d'Euria et les chefs des Magies avaient conclus le traité en ce lieu même. C'est aussi à partir de ce lieu, que le territoire des êtres magiques commençait. De l'autre coté des tours en marbre blanc, Feliciano pouvait voir des plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Certain arbres avaient des feuilles blanches, violettes ou noirs. Des êtres de lumières flottaient librement dans les airs. On pouvait entendre des murmures incompréhensibles et des rires enfantins.

Les soldats l'agenouillèrent près d'une ancienne table en marbre blanc et reculèrent le plus loin possible de lui. Il n'était pas attaché,il l'avait juste laissé au sol. L'idée de fuir lui traversa l'esprit, mais en avait il la force? Il n'arriverait pas à fuir et il le savait. Il prit une inspiration douloureuse et il leva la tête près à faire face à son destin. Il voulait au moins voir celui qui allait le tuer en face.

Tous purent entendre l'ogre avant de le voir. Les pierres sur le sol bougèrent à cause des vibrassions que produisait ces pas. Puis des arbres sorti un homme de deux mètres cinquante environ. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en de longues tresses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Deux cornes d'un blanc nacré encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient comme deux puits de glace. De sa lèvre inférieure dépassait deux incisives capables de briser des os. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une immense épée, qu'aucun humain ne pourrait manier.

Il la planta dans le sol, avant de monter sur l'hôtel. Puis ils'approcha de Feliciano avec un regard glacé. Le jeune garçon était totalement paralysé, il ne pouvait quitter son regard. Tous en cet humanoïde était fascinant. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait rencontré un être qui définissait aussi bien la puissance brute. Peut être qu'il l'insultait, mais il ne voulait pas détourner le regard...Non, Il voulait garder la tête haute et affronter les yeux froids de la créature devant lui.

Féliciano cru voir le fantôme d'un sourire avant qu'un grognement guttural sorte de la gorge de l'ogre. Il put entendre les soldats gémirent de peur. Il en aurait ri, si l'ogre n'était pas aussi prêt. L'ogre prit la ficelle qui attachait ces mains et remit le jeune homme debout avec une incroyable délicatesse. Puis, il lança un regard en coins aux soldats, avant de s'exprimer d'une voix grave et roque :

"Partez."

Sans attendre, les trois hommes déguerpirent le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, l'ogre poussa le dos de Feliciano pour le faire marcher devant lui. Doucement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Plusieurs créatures vinrent à leur rencontre. Des cerfs aux cornes couvertes de fleurs, des renards à la queue de feu. Malgré sa situation déplorable, Feliciano ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé par tant de beauté et de magie.

Le problème c'est que son corps ne pouvait tenir. Après tant de marche, il s'effondra au sol n'ayant plus de force. L'ogre se pencha vers lui, en tendant une gourde. Hésitant, Féliciano la prit et la porta à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas de l'eau, c'était sucré,chaud et un peu épicé. La fatigue le quitta et sa peau repris un peu de couleur. Il rendit la gourde sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'ogre l'aidait il? Ce dernier le regarda longuement avant de lui souffler au visage, comme étant contrarier. Il s'assit lourdement au sol en posant son épée à ces coté avant de parler.

"Je m'appelle Folker. Je suis le chef de la tribu Germanique." Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait parler.

"Je...je m'appelle Feliciano Vargas."

"Vargas? Étrange." Il avait un regard pensif alors que sa main droite venait gratter une de ces oreilles pointues.

"Quoi? Que voulez vous dire?"

"Rien oublie." Il leva les yeux au ciel pensif.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait boire?"

"C'est de l'eau de fée. Une boisson qui guérit de la fatigue et les blessures mineures." Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements." Est tu prêts à marcher? Nous sommes bientôt arrivé."

"Euh, oui!" Il se releva en vacillant un peux. "J'aimerai juste savoir quelque chose."

"Mhmm?"

"Que...que vas t'il m'arriver?" Si il l'avait soigné, sa voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. On ne prend pas soin d'une chose qu'on allait détruire.

"Un combat va avoir lieu pour savoir qui va te posséder."

"Me posséder?!"

"Oui. Tu deviendras le serviteur d'un membre de ma tribu. Tu devras le servir et être son compagnon."

"Com.. compagnon?!" Il allait devoir... il ne voulait même pas y penser. Un petit ricanement sorti des lèvres du chef.

"Vous ne savez vraiment rien les humains." Il se pencha et prit le menton du jeune garçon dans sa main. "Vous êtes des êtres magnifiques et votre corps contiens énormément de magie. Sauf que vous ne savez pas l'utiliser. Avoir un humain comme compagnon nous rend plus fort et le plaisir durant l'acte est merveilleux. De plus, la progéniture d'un être magique et d'un humain est très puissante." Feliciano ne pouvait que le regarder alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. "Bon continuons à marcher, il va bientôt faire nuit."

Il se tût tout le reste de la route. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Il allait devoir devenir le compagnon d'un...d'un ogre et avoir des enfants?! Mais... mais comment était ce même possible. Il dût plusieurs fois calmer sa respiration à la limite de faire une crise de panique. Au moins, il n'allait pas mourir.

Il fut tellement prit dans ces pensées, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé. Se fut le raclement de gorge du chef qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Devant lui ce tenait une muraille composer de bois, mais aussi de magie. Il pouvait voir les formes géométriques flotter à la surface du bois.

"Où sommes-nous?"

"Nous sommes à Berlin. C'est la capitale de la tribu germanique. Ils vont bientôt ouvrir la porte, il faut juste attendre."

Une corne de brume sonna avant que les portes massives ne s'ouvrent. Derrière les murs il y avait des maisons faites de pierres blanches et de toits en bois de couleurs. De nombreux ogres vinrent à la rencontre du chef pour voir le nouvel humain. Dans la foule, Féliciano pu voir des loups faisant un mètre vingt et d'autres animaux immenses. Un frisson monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale,c'était des métamorphes. De nombreux texte parlait des différents êtres magiques qui existait, mais jamais il n'en avait vu en vraie.

Folker le guida jusqu'à une grande place entourée d'arbres de pierres et de feuilles d'or. Sur les branches des arbres, des oiseaux de toutes espèces l'accueillirent. De leur bec il pouvait entendre différentes paroles. Dans un nuage noir, une grue du Japon ce transforma en un petit homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Il portait un kimono et il l'observait intrigué. Dans son dos, on pouvait voir ces ailes de grue soigneusement pliées.

Est-ce-que toutes les créatures magiques venaient le voir ? Lui, un simple humain? Quand tout le monde fût à sa place, le chef frappa son épée au sol pour amener le calme.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous tous mes amis! Ceux qui veulent prendre possessions de cette humain venez devant moi !" Des ogres, des loups mais aussi d'autres animaux s'avancèrent face au chef. "Vous allez tous vous battre, et le dernier encore debout possédera l'humain." Tous poussèrent des cries prêts au combat. "Bien."

Puis, il se tourna vers un homme qui tenait un étrange bâton dans sa main. Feliciano ne l'avait même pas vu monter sur l'estrade. Il avait une cape noir qui lui couvrait entièrement le corps. D'une main fine aux ongles peint de noir, il enleva sa capuche pour dévoiler ces cheveux blonds en batailles, avec deux cornes de cerfs en or dépassant de sa tignasse. Il avait deux grands yeux vert et de longues marques noirs sculptant ses joues.

"Arthur! Créé l'arène !" Ordonna l'ogre.

Sans un mot, il frappa son bâton au sol. Sous ces pieds, une rosasse dorée l'entoura. La place s'agrandit pour laisser place à une arène avec des estrades. Un trône se créa où Folker s'installa. Puis, il tira Feliciano pour qu'il se pose à ses cotés. Dans l'arène, tous ceux qui avaient une forme d'animal c'étaient transformés en humain. Tous avaient pris des armes et c'étaient mis contre les murs de l'arène pour attendre le signal de départ.

Le regard du jeune garçon fut attiré par un ogre. Il pensait que Folker était fort, mais celui qui était dans la zone de combat était une véritable montagne. Il pouvait voir chacun de ces muscles se mouvoir sous sa peau qui semblait dure comme de l'acier. Il avait quatre incisives encore plus imposantes que celle du chef. Ces cornes étaient courbées comme celle d'un bouc près à transpercé la chair. Ces cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et il avait des yeux de glace comme le chef de tribu. Ce dernier eus un infime sourire envoyant le regard intéressé de l'humain. Il se pencha vers lui, pour se faire entendre.

"C'est Ludwig, mon plus jeune fils. Il est le plus fort de la tribu. Je suis étonné qu'il soit là." Feliciano avala sa salive difficilement avant de détourner les yeux.

"Co..comment ça?" Folker souffla avant de poser sa tête sur sa main gauche, avec un air ennuyé collé au visage.

"Il n'avait jamais combattu pour avoir un humain avant." Ces yeux se remplirent de tristesse. "Mon deuxième fils est mort en combattant pour un humain. Il a été dégoutté par cette pratique depuis. Je suis choqué qu'il y participe."

Feliciano ne préférait rien dire. Il se détourna de l'arène pour se concentré vers l'étrange créature du nom d'Arthur. L'homme aux cornes d'or, était en retrait à leur gauche et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. D'un coup, le vent se leva et un homme aux longs cheveux d'or et au corps vaporeux vint aux cotés du mage. Il avait un sourire joueur alors qu'il faisait flotter la cape noire du sorcier dans l'air. Arthur fit un bruit agacé alors qu'il essayait de rester en place.

"Francis arrête de m'ennuyer." Il avait un regard colérique mais un sourire menaçait de gagner ses lèvres.

"Mais mon chéri tu me manque." Il vint coller son visage contre celui du mage. "Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi viens avec moi j'ai-"

"Francis laisse Arthur faire son travaille et va sonner le gong." Ordonna Folker qui n'était pas perturbé par la scène qui venait de se passer.

"Bien sur, mon seigneur." Sa voix était moqueuse mais il alla faire ce qu'on lui dit.

Dès que la cloche sonna, les combats commencèrent. Tous se lancèrent dans la mêlée. Feliciano ne pouvait suivre, il y avait des cries, le son des armes qui se rencontre. La foule hurlait face à la violence. Il ne pouvait regarder, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Pourquoi se battre pour une chose aussi idiote. Il senti une douce caresse sur sa peau. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur les yeux saphir de l'homme au corps vaporeux. Francis lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de s'évaporer en une brise. Il fut le seul à entendre la voix cristalline et légère de Francis.

"Il faut que tu regarde ou tu n'aura aucun statut. La violence règne en ce monde et nous dirige. Regarde et sois courageux."

Il hocha la tête sans savoir s'il le voyait. Il allait regarder, même si ça lui faisait mal. Il pouvait voir le sang et plusieurs personnes au sol. Ludwig était toujours debout et il était face à un homme à la peau noir constellée de fissure rouge. De son souffle sortait de la fumée et des étincelles. Il portait une massue immense, qu'il souleva pour frapper Ludwig. Avec une incroyable agilité, le fils du chef esquiva le coup et assomma son adversaire en lui cognant la tête au sol.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il se tourna vers un autre ogre, plus petit que lui. Se dernier se mit tout de suite à genou en posant sa lame au sol. Il abandonnait. Un loup orgueilleux, eu l'audace de reprendre sa forme lupin pour se jeter sur le dos du blond. Il planta ces crocs dans l'épaule gauche de Ludwig. Avec un cri de douleur, le blond attrapa le loup par la peau du coup pour le jeté au sol. Pendant qu'il était étourdi, il l'assomma avec son épée.

Feliciano regarda tous les hommes encore debout, se faire battre par le fils de Folker. Il avait de nombreuses blessures et il était épuisé. Mais il avait tout de même gagné quatre combats et deux c'étaient rendus. Il était le meilleur de la tribu, il n'y avait aucun doute. Quand tous furent au sol ou avaient abandonnés, il leva son épée couverte de sang vers le ciel et il poussa un cri vainqueur.

Le chef des ogres se leva en applaudissant. Après que les blessés furent emmenés, l'arène disparus pour redevenir une grande place. Ludwig s'avança pour s'agenouiller devant son père et Feliciano. Folker s'exclama face à la foule.

"Nous pouvons commencer le rituel d'appartenance. Arthur apporte moi les reliques."

Folker prit le collier et le bracelet qu'Arthur venait d'amener sur un coussin. Il fit lever Felicano pour le mettre face à son fils. Ensuite, il accrocha le collier en or autour du coup du jeune garçon et le bracelet en or autour du poignet droit de Ludwig. Puis, le mages'approcha et toucha les deux bijoux et récita des mots en une langue incompréhensible. Des fils d'or sortir des parures dorées pour se connecter l'un à l'autre. Feliciano ressenti une piqûre glacée autour du cou avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

"Préparons nos deux liés pour se soir!" Cria Folker.

Toute la foule hurla de joie. Feliciano ne pouvait que regarder l'ogre en face de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire n'y comment réagir. Il n'allait pas mourir, mais étai ce vraiment une bonne chose. Cette nuit il allait devoir coucher avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était devenu la propriété de cette ogre, un simple objet qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser à sa guise.

Sans protestation, il se laissa guider dans une maison, trop perdu dans sa détresse mentale. On l'installa sur un tabouret face à un immense miroir. La maison était composée d'une salle circulaire avec un renfoncement caché par un rideau. Le sol était couvert de cousins, et les murs de peinture en tout genre. De l'encens brûlait pour donner une odeur aphrodisiaque à la pièce.

Il serra sa tunique entre ses mains, sentant les larmes venir. Il s'était promit de rester fort, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que la porte était ouverte. C'était une fille aux cheveux de feuille et à la peau verte. Des fleurs poussaient naturellement sur sa peau, et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent de choc en voyant l'état du jeune humain. Elle s'approcha de lui pour sécher ces joues.

"Oh mon pauvre chou, ne pleure pas. Il ne faut pas." Elle le serra dans ces bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. "Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas avoir une merveilleuse vie ici."

"Comment est ce possible. Je... je ne connais rien d'ici et... et je vais devoir-"

"Respire mon chou. Ludwig ne te ferra jamais de mal. Tous les humains qui on traversé cette épreuves on une vie heureuse maintenant."

"Pourquoi j'en est pas vu alors?"

"Les humains n'ont pas le droit d'assister au rituel d'appartenance. Celui qui va t'habiller pour ce soir est un humain. Je suis son assistante,je m'appelle Emma." Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Moi c'est Feliciano." Il réussi à arrêter ces larmes, mais il était toujours triste et désemparé.

"Je suis sûr que tu as faim. J'ai apporté quelques gâteaux." Elle lui tendit un panier remplis de biscuit sec. Il les mangea avec envie. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait goutté à une telle chose.

"Qui est l'humain qui va m'habiller?" Il voulu prendre un autre gâteau, mais il avait déjà tous manger.

"C'est le compagnon d'Antonio, un minotaure. Lovino est très caractériel, Antonio est une véritable crème. Il se fait marcher dessus,littéralement." dit elle en gloussant.

"Attend, il s'appelle Lovino?!"

"Oui, Lovino Var-" Une personne entra en claquant la porte lui coupant la parole.

"Je suis la! Se foutu bâtard de tomate ne voulait pas que je parte, il est vraiment chian-"

"Lovi?!" Feliciano sauta du tabouret et le fit tomber au passage.

"Feli!"Il le regarda choqué sans savoir quoi faire. Feliciano couru vers lui, pour le prendre dans ces bras.

"Fratello tu es en vie !" Les larmes de joie inondèrent ces yeux. "Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je croyait que tu étais mort." Son frère rendit son étreinte timidement.

"Moi aussi Feli, tu... tu m'as manqué." Les larmes avaient aussi gagnées ses yeux.

"Vous vous connaissez?" Demanda Emma plus que choqué.

"Oui c'est mon frère." Répondit Lovino toujours aussi choqué."Que... que fait tu ici Feli?"

"On m'a accusé de meurtre et on m'a condamné à être une offrande. C'était un complot, ils ont tous pris, la guilde et les biens de grand-père!" Il serra encore plus fort la chemise de son frère."Je suis désolé Lovino, je n'ai pas pus conserver la mémoire de grand'pa."

"Ce n'est pas grave Feli. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là." Il caressa les cheveux de Feliciano pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent serrer l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Lovino ce souvienne que son frère était une offrande. "Feli qui est ton lié?"

"Euh...c'est Ludwig."

"Quoi! Ce bâtard de pomme de terre va être ton compagnon!"

"Romano ne soit pas si dure avec lui. Ludwig est très gentil."Contredis Emma.

"Je ne veux pas que mon frère soit avec lui. Nous allons fuir. Oui ! Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici."

"Lovino tu n'y pense pas!" S'exclama choqué Emma. "Tu ne peux pas laisser tes petits et t'on compa-" Elle fut coupé par Lovino.

"Je le ferais pour mon frère!"

"Lovi tu as des enfants?!"

"Rhaaa! Ne change pas de sujet. Nous allons partir ! Je ne vais-"

"Lovino calme toi !" Clama une nouvelle voix. Tout le monde se tourna vers Arthur qui était entré sans que personne ne s'en rende compte."Il est déjà lié avec Ludwig grâce aux reliques c'est trop tard."

"Mais...Arthur je... je-"

"Assez!Tu es toi même lié à Antonio, tu sais ce que font ces reliques."C'est seulement à cet instant que Feliciano remarqua le collier d'or que portait son frère.

"A quoi serve les reliques?" Demanda Feliciano timidement.

"Elle permet de lié deux compagnons ensemble. Chacun pourras savoir où est l'autre et si leur connexion magique et émotionnel est importante, vous pourrez peut être ressentir les émotions de l'autre aussi." Il montra une bague qu'il avait au doigt. "Cette bague c'est celle qui me lie à Francis. Lui il a une boucle d'oreille. Tout compagnon possède une relique."

"Wow."S'exclama Feliciano les yeux brillants d'émerveillements.

"Oui et ils donnent aux humains un foutu collier." Grommela Lovino.

"Moi je le trouve mignon ce collier."

"Felitais toi!" Le réprimanda Lovino. "On est pas des chiens!"

"Lovino arrête. Prépare ton frère pour se soir. C'est ton travail." Arthur souffla épuisé. "Je vais vous laisser. J'ai un Ventus à gérer." Il quitta la maison en donnant un dernier regard à Lovino. Se dernier eu un regard résigné et il se tourna vers une malle pour sortir différentes tenues.

"Emma peux-tu donner une toilette à mon frère. Je vais préparer sa tenue pendant ce temps." Ordonna Lovino sans la regarder.

"Bien sur."

Elle fit levé Feliciano pour le guider vers le rideau qui cachait une bassine remplis d'eau chaude. Après avoir nettoyé, coiffé le jeune garçon et mit de la pommade qui fit disparaître ces hématomes. Lovino l'habilla dans un tissu fins et volatile qui montrait ses formes. Il lui pausa une couronne de fleurs blanches sur sa tête et un peu de maquillage pour rendre sa peau brillante.

"Cette soirée est très important Feli. Je suis désolé qu'il t'arrive une tel chose." Lovino serra les dents de colère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Frattelo. Je vais surmonter cette épreuve." Il lui offrit une étreinte chaleureuse. "On va pouvoir vivre ensemble maintenant."

"Oui c'est vrai" dit il peut enthousiasme. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, le vent s'est levé dans la maison. Francis apparu devant la porte avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Il est temps pour Feliciano~." Chantonna-t-il. Puis, il tendit sa main vaporeuse qui devint solide. "J'ai pour mission de t'accompagné jusqu'à Ludwig." Feliciano prit sa main et se laissa guider sans un mot. Au dernier moment Lovino le retint.

"Fait attention à toi. Le bâtard à vins, prend soin de mon frère!"

"Bien sûr Lovi-chou."

Le Ventus lui fit un signe de main avant de guider Feliciano à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent dans les allées éclairées par des feu-follets. La nuit était tombée et le jeune garçon pouvait voir les constellations se mouvoir dans les cieux. Les gens qu'ils rencontraient ne les regardaient même pas. Ils faisaient comme si il n'existait pas. Dire que tout le monde s'était rassemblé et c'était battu pour le posséder. Plus personne n'avait d'intérêt. Francis répondit à sa question silencieuse.

"Il n'ont pas le droit de te regarder jusqu'à demain matin. Maintenant que tu es lié par les reliques. Il faut attendre que vous vous imprégner pour qu'ils puissent te regarder."

"C'est parce que je suis sa propriété ?" Francis eu l'air offusqué.

"Non c'est du respect face à ta personne. Quand moi et Arthur nous sommes liés aux reliques. Personne n'avait le droit de me regarder et de le regarder." Il posa sa main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux."C'est dans la tradition."

"Pourquoi tu as le droit de me regarder alors?"

"Je suis un Ventus. Il n'y a que les ogres qui n'ont pas compagnon qui n'ont pas le droit de te regarder. Bon assez parler de moi. J'ai pour mission de t'amener chez Ludwig. Tu vas habiter là-bas maintenant."

Arriver devant une grande maison. Francis le lâcha et le poussa gentiment vers la porte. Feliciano entra par la porte immense pour découvrir un intérieur très humain. Il y avait un grand salon, une cuisine avec un garde-manger. Deux portes au fond qui étaient sûrement la chambre et la salle d'eau. Un escalier en bois permettait de monter surement au grenier.

Devant lui se tenait Ludwig portant le même genre de tenue que la sienne. Ces cornes avaient été entourées de fils d'or, et sur sa peau avait été peint des mots en une langue qui lui était inconnu. Timidement l'ogre lui tendit la main. Feliciano accepta son offre, sa main était minuscule dans celle du fils du chef. Le blond lui fit un sourire peu sûr. Feliciano se rendit compte qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il lui fit donc un grand sourire pour essayer de lui donner du courage. L'ogre l'installa sur un canapé couvert de plusieurs couches de peaux. Il passa une main dans son cou, plus que gêné.

"Je...Erm... je sais pas trop comment commencer."

"Je pense qu'on va d'abord apprendre à se connaître. Euh... je m'appelle Feliciano."

"Moi c'est Ludwig." Tout deux se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"Eum...pourquoi m'as tu choisis?" Ludwig pencha la tête sur le coté sans comprendre. "Je veux dire, pourquoi m'as tu choisis pour être ton compagnon. Ton père m'a dit que tu détestais ce genre de pratique." Il eu un rire gêner.

"C'est vraie. Mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai été hypnotisé. Tu... tu es juste sublime." Il devint rouge comme une tomate. "Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, c'est que tu sois mien."

"Oh."Feliciano devint aussi rouge que lui. "Mer... merci. Moi aussi je te trouve très beau." L'ogre le regarda choqué. "Je veux dire... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui représentait autant la force et la grâce. Quand tu te battais tu mélangeais force brute et souplesse. C'était comme une dance." Ludwig remua sur le canapé sans savoir ou se mettre. Tous deux était rouge de honte.

"Merci beaucoup." Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux en les décoiffant un peu. "J'aime beaucoup lire. C'est ma passion, quel est la tienne?"

"Oh! J'adore peindre et cuisiner. Quand j'ai le temps, je créé de nouvelles recettes et je les fais tester à tout le monde dans la cité. Enfin... je les faisais tester. Maintenant je ne peux plus le faire."

"Tu peux le faire ici. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à vivre ici, tout le monde est vraiment gentil. Il faut juste que l'on passe cette nuit. Si tu ne veux plus jamais le refaire, je ne t'y obligerais jamais."

"Mais je suis ta possession. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, non?"

"Non. Nous sommes liés et j'ai le devoir de te respecter. Si c'est mon père qui t'a dit ça. Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Il a vécu la guerre de feu tout comme moi. Mais il a une vision ancienne. Pour lui les humains devraient êtres nos serviteurs. Pour moi, il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre en harmonie."

"Je...wow. C'est très profond." Il passa sa main sur ces yeux épuisés. "Je suis d'accord avec toi. Une fois la nuit passé, on pourra apprendre à ce connaitre. On pourra se rapprocher et devenir de bon amis, peut être même plus!"

"Tu es sur de vouloir ça?"

"Oui."Il hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Plus vite cette nuit passait mieux se sera.

"Bien je suis désolé. C'est... euh je ne l'ai encore jamais fait avec un humain."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, sa va aller. Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma première fois... ça aurait été encore plus compromettant."Feliciano lui prit la main pour le rassurer. En plus, l'ogre était magnifique. Se ne serait peut être pas si désagréable.

"Tu l'as déjà fait avec d'autre humain?!" L'ogre avait les yeux écarquillé.

"Bien sur. J'ai découvert mon corps avec d'autre durant mon adolescence."Il une un sourire en coins. "J'ai tout de même 22 ans. Je savais qu'on allait vouloir m'assassiner à cause de mon statut. Je voulais en profiter." Il posa la main de Ludwig sur son torse. "De plus mon corps était très recherché." Il adorait voir le visage rouge de gêne du blond. Il avait bien le droit de jouer avec ces émotions.

Feliciano s'approcha de Ludwig alors qu'il restait bloqué près du lit. Il savait que l'ogre était trop gêné pour faire le moindre mouvement.Il se devait donc de commencer. En marchant vers lui, il faisait en sorte d'accentuer ses formes. Il s'avait qu'il avait un corps androgyne qui donnait envie. Nombreux était ces amant qui l'avait complimenté. Quand il fut assez proche, il passa ces mains sur le torse découvert du blond. De ces doigts fins, il traçait les écritures recouvraient sa peau.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" De ses doigts fins, il suivait les lettres. Il pouvait sentir la chair de poule apparaître sur la peau de l'ogre.

"C'est...c'est une prière pour amélioré la fécondation." Dit le blond plus que gênée.

"Oh!"Feliciano ne savait que faire de cette information.

"Désolé c'est dans la tradition. De plus, il est très dure de procréé la première fois." De ses grandes mains, il prit celle de l'humain pour les embrasser doucement. "C'est... c'est pour que ce soit plus simple."

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je... j'aime bien les enfants. En avoir ne me dérangerait pas, mais... mais les porter. C'est encore très étrange pour moi." Ces yeux étaient remplis de doutes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterais toujours à tes coté." Le rassura Ludwig.

"Merci."Il lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais aussi se rassurer.

Doucement pour ne pas faire peur au jeune garçon. Ludwig se pencha en prenant le menton du brun pour effleurer ses lèvres. C'était doux, innocent et cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Cette douce caresse terminée,une sensation de manque grandit dans la poitrine du jeune garçon. Il en voulait plus. Alors, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Puis, il embrassa l'ogre avec plus de passion. Leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre en parfaire harmonie.

**!!!!Début du lemon!!!!**

Un crie de surprise s'échappa du fond de la gorge du blond, ne s'attendant pas à autant d'audace. N'en pouvant plus, Feliciano entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser l'accès à la langue de Ludwig. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse sensuelle. Une étrange chaleur grandissait dans la poitrine des deux liés. Chaque caresse créait une sensation exquise qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue avant. Leurs deux bijoux, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, brillaient grâce aux sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Après avoir quitté les lèvres de l'ogre. Il vint embrasser la jonction de la clavicule et de l'épaule du blond. Feliciano décida de continuer à taquiner son cou et d'y laisser quelques marques. Naturellement, les mains de Ludwig vinrent se poser dans le haut du dos du brun.Puis, lentement, elles glissèrent sous le vêtement fin de l'humain. Petit à petit, elles descendirent le long de son dos en une douce caresse, jusqu'à arriver à ces hanches.

Du bout des doigts, il s'amusa à faire des cercles très proches de ces parties intimes. Feliciano senti un frisson de plaisir lui saisir la colonne vertébrale. Sous chacune de ces caresses, la peau du brun réagissait. Puis, la main de l'ogre remonta le dos de Feliciano pour détacher le bouton qui retenait sa tunique. En un instant, il fut totalement nu face à son compagnon. Avec un sourire coquin, Feliciano se détacha de la peau du blond, pour faire pareil avec son vêtement.

Tout deux était désormais totalement nu, dans l'intimité de cette chambre. Chacun prit le temps d'observer et de profiter de la beauté du corps de l'autre. Ludwig était fasciné par les courbes félines et gracieuses de l'humain. Il n'avait jamais vu un être aussi beau. Il avança sa main pour toucher son membre, avant de s'arrêter choquée par son geste. Il regarda Feliciano avec un regard d'excuse, de honte, mais aussi d'envie. Voyant son dilemme interne, Feliciano décida de le guider. Il lui prit le poignet, pour le mener jusqu'à son manche.

Dès qu'il sût qu'il avait l'autorisation, Ludwig continua sa quête pour donner du plaisir au brun. Tout d'abord, il pompa le membre, pour le faire bander. De son autre main, le blond tenait les fesses de Feliciano, pour le tenir debout contre lui. Il s'amusait à taquiner du bout du doigt le gland de son compagnon. Des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappaient de la bouche du brun. Ses mains étaient posé sur les pectoraux de l'ogre pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Ces jambes tremblait et sans la main de Ludwig, il était sur de tomber au sol. Quand il à atteint l'apogée, des étoiles son apparu devant ces yeux. Il pencha la tête en arrière fesant tombé la couronne florale au sol. Il déversa sa semence sur le ventre de Ludwig. Se dernier n'y faisait même pas attention, trop fasciné par le visage d'extase de son compagnon.

Un sourire satisfait était affiché sur le visage de l'ogre. Il avait adoré voir l'humain se tortiller de plaisir sous son touché. Le blond allongea l'italien sur le lit, pour le surplomber. Il se pencha pour prendre ces lèvres, dans un baisé avide. De ces mains, il taquina les tétons roses et sensibles de l'humain. Face au touché, les mains de Feliciano gagnèrent le dos de l'ogre pour pouvoir se soutenir. Des bruits de plaisirs s'échappaient de lui et ces ongles marquaient la peau de l'ogre. Tout deux en voulait plus.

Après avoir fini avec ces lèvres, Ludwig descendit le long de la mâchoire du brun en une traîné de baisés humides. Arriver à son cou, il suça avidement sa peau pour y laisser un suçon. Tout ceux qui allait voir cette trace allait savoir qu'il était son compagnon. Il laissa ses mains glissé jusqu'au fessier du brun pour commencer à le préparer. Il enfonça un doigt dans la chaleur de Feliciano, puis un second et enfin un troisième. Quand il fut près à le recevoir, il plaça son membre près de son entré. Il regarda l'humain pour être sur qu'il voulait ça. Feliciano les yeux brillant et le visage rouge de passion hocha la tête pour rassuré l'ogre.

En tenant les hanches de l'humain, il s'enfonça dans l'intimité de Feliciano. Tous deux eurent le souffle coupé. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit une telle chose. Quand il fut habitué à sa taille, l'ogres'autorisa à se mouvoir. Lentement au début, puis accélérant petit à petit. Les halètements de plaisir de Feliciano était une véritable chanson aux oreilles de Ludwig. Les frictions de son sexe contre les parois du brun étaient un véritable délice. La chambre était remplie d'halètement et du bruit du choc de deux corps qui se rencontre. Mais Ludwig savait qu'il n'avait toujours pas atteint son objectif. Le plaisir de Feliciano n'était pas au maximum. En modifiant un peut sa position, pour s'enfoncer plus profondément, il trouva sa prostate. Le plaisir ressenti entre eux à atteint son apogée. A chaque fois qu'il touchait cette endroit sensible, les crie de Feliciano et ces gémissements devenaient encore plus aigus. En quelques mouvements, tous deux atteignirent le septième ciels.

Leur peau était couverte de transpiration et rouge de plaisir. Ils haletaient suite à l'effort mais aussi grâce à l'extase qu'ils avaient ressentie. Ludwig resta encore quelque seconde en Feliciano avant de s'extraire de sa chaleur et de s'allonger à ces coté. Ludwig prit une serviette qu'il avait préparée pour essuyer leur corps des restes de leur jouissance. Puis il les recouvrit avec la couverture pour cacher leur corps nu. Il se tourna vers le coté,pour pouvoir regarder Feliciano. Le jeune garçon avait les yeux fermé et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors?" Demanda l'ogre incertain.

"C'était...c'était merveilleux." Le brun entrouvrit un œil pour pouvoir regarder le blond. "Je n'ai jamais autant aimé le sexe."Il se tourna pour être face au blond.

"J'en suis heureux." Il regarda la magnifique créature à ces cotés sans savoir quoi dire de plus. "Bon... Bonne nuit Feliciano."

"Bonne nuit Ludwig."

Tous deux s'allongèrent pour laisser leur corps sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que la pierre blanche de leurs bijoux avait changé de couleur. Le rouge sanguin de la pierre qui était autrefois d'un blanc pure était la preuve qu'ils étaient totalement lié, mais aussi qu'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie.

**!!!!fin du lemon!!!!**

Le lendemain, c'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte qui réveilla Feliciano. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et il se leva difficilement du lit. A travers les rideaux, il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil illuminé la pièce. Tout son corps lui faisait mal quand il sorti du lit. Il se tourna vers la place vide à ces coté. Ludwig devait déjà être parti. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine face à ce constat. Il mit une tunique blanche et dorée qu'il trouva dans le premier placard qu'il ouvrit, puis il sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il tomba sur son frère qui avait une mine renfrognée. Dans ces bras il tenait une petite fille de quelque mois et un petit garçon de deux ans s'accrochait à sa jambe. Les deux enfants avaient la mèche héréditaire de la famille Vargas. Leurs grands yeux le regardaient curieusement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur maman voulait leur présenté cette homme. Sortant de sa béatitude,Feliciano ouvrit entièrement la porte pour les faires entrés dans la maison.

"Bonjour Lovino." Il resserra sa tunique se sentant peut habiller face à son frère.

"Bonjour Feli, je... je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Ah! Et je voulais aussi te présenter ton neveux et ta nièce." Il lui tendit la jeune fille. "C'est Carla elle a sept moi. Tu veux la porter?"Feli tendit les bras incertain et il prit sa nièce peut sur de comment la tenir. Lovino plaça correctement ces bras surveillent chacun de ces mouvements.

"Elle est magnifique." Les yeux vert de Carla le regardait curieux. Il lui chatouilla doucement la joue et elle rigola en tapant des mains."Coucou Carla je suis ton oncle Feliciano." Il était émerveillé par cette petite créature. Ensuite, Lovino prit son fils dans ces bras pour pouvoir le présenté à son frère.

"Et voici Abilio, il a deux ans depuis trois mois. Abilio je te présente ton oncle Feliciano." Le bambin regarda quelques secondes l'inconnu que lui présentait sa maman avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de Lovino. "Il est timide je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas grave Fratello, ils sont tous les deux adorables. Tu veux venir dans le salon ? Il serait bien de s'asseoir." Lovino hocha la tête ravi de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé. "Quelle heure il est ?" Dit-il en regardant autour de lui, pour trouver une horloge.

"Oh, il est 11h30 environ. Tu devrais avoir un sablier dans la cuisine."Lui répondit gentiment Romano, alors qu'il posait son fils sur le tapis en lui donnant des figurines en bois.

"Je ne suis pas encore habituer à la maison. Je n'ai pas vraiment fouillé." Dit Feliciano en passant sa main dans ces cheveux décoiffés.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tout c'est bien passé ? Le bâtard de patate ne t'as pas fait mal?" Il posa une main douce sur le genou de Feliciano. "Je ferais tout pour te protéger."

"Lovi ne t'inquiète pas." Il posa sa main sur celle de son frère."Tout va bien, il ne ma pas fait mal. C'était même merveilleux. Je suis juste triste qu'il ne soit pas là à mon réveil."

"Quoi! C'est un imbécile, il n'aurait pas du faire ça." S'énerva son frère. Il plaça Carla à ses cotés sur le canapé, alors qu'il se levait pour faire les cents pas excédé. "Il ne sait vraiment pas se comporter cet idiot, comme son foutu frère !"Grogna Lovino.

"C'est bon Lovi, ce n'est pas grave." Il sourit gentiment à son jumeau pour le rassurer. "On a parlé hier soir, on va apprendre à se connaître petit à petit. On verra comment notre relation va évoluer par la suite."

"Si tu le dis, mais au moindre problème je suis là." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Abilio qui jouait sur le tapi. "Tu as au moins déjeuné?"Pour réponse le ventre de Feliciano gronda.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu m'as réveillé et je ne sais même pas comment fonctionne cette cuisine." Répondit tous gêner l'italien. Lovino prit Carla dans ces bras et il marcha vert la cuisine. 

"Bien, je vais t'apprendre comment fonctionne la cuisine ici. On va manger tous les quatre ensemble."

"Mais...ton compagnon, tu ne dois pas manger avec lui?" Lovino fit une vague avec sa main.

"Antonio traîne avec ces amis le samedi. Ils ne va pas nous déranger." Avec un linge exprès, il attacha Carla à son dos pour qu'il puisse avoir les mains libres. En allant vers la cuisine il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés de son fils en lui disant d'être tranquille.

Les trente minutes qui suivirent, furent un mélange d'explication, de rire et d'embarra. L'eau courante existait dans toute la maison,grâce à la magie toute la ville pouvait avoir accès à l'eau.C'était une véritable révolution pour Feliciano. Plus besoin d'aller au puis. Une véritable aubaine pour lui, vu qu'il adorait la cuisine. Ensemble les deux frères cuisinèrent un plat de pasta comme au bon vieux temps. Quand ils étaient petits, ils cuisinaient avec leur grand père en chantant des chansons. Abilio avait abandonné son jeu sur le tapis pour les regarder cuisiner, fasciné.

Quand tout fût enfin près, ils mirent la table. Lovino parlait avec joie de son amitié avec Arthur et un certain Lucas. Feliciano n'avait jamais vu son jumeau sourire autant en parlant de quelqu'un. A Vaciane, son frère n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Ne supportant pas les gens en général, il préférait être seul. Sa vie avec les créatures magiques était une véritable chance pour Lovino.

Sans s'en rendre compte, quelqu'un observait les deux frères dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ludwig avait été étonné de sentir une odeur délicieuse venir de sa demeure. Dès qu'il entendit la voix de Lovino, il grimaça. L'humain ne l'aimait pas du tous, il espérait qu'il serait gentil avec Feliciano. Il accéléra le pas, pour s'assurer du bien être de son compagnon. Quel ne fût son choc en découvrent les deux garçons se parler amicalement. En voyant leur ressemblance, il comprit tous de suite le lien de parenté qui les liait ensemble.

Il fût hypnotisé par le rire de Feliciano face aux histoires de son frère. Il parlait d'une voix enthousiaste et joyeuse. Il était heureux qu'Antonio ne soit pas la pour voir son compagnon. Il serait jaloux de Feli si il était là. C'était rare de voir Lovino autant sourire. Ne pouvant plus rester cacher, il décida de s'annoncer en toquant à la porte. Lovino lui lança un regard noir dès qu'il le vit. Quand à son compagnon, il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bonjour Ludwig." Il se leva de la table, pour venir l'embrasser les deux joues.

"Bonjour Feliciano. Désolé pour se matin, mon père m'a appeler en urgence et tu dormais tellement bien, je n'avais pas le courage de te réveiller."

"T'es un vrai irresponsable, bâtard de pomme de terre. Tu mérite pas mon frère !" S'énerva Lovino.

"Lovi ne dit pas se genre de chose. Ce n'est pas grave je comprends Ludwig." Il lui prit la main pour le guider vers la table. "Tu veux manger avec nous?"

"Oh! Oui bien sur." Il se prit une assiette pour s'asseoir à coté de Feliciano. Lovino était face à son frère, alors que Carla était à sa droite et Abilio à sa gauche. Quand son assiette fut remplie,il regarda la mixture hésitant. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Tu ne connais pas les pastas!?" S'exclama Feliciano choqué.

"Non désolé."

"Aujourd'hui tu va découvrir la meilleur chose au monde alors." S'exclama Feliciano.

"Hoy! N'oublie pas les tomates." Le contredit Lovino. "Pour moi, les tomates dépasse les pastas."

Alors que les deux frères se chamaillaient pour savoir qu'elle était la meilleure chose. Ludwig ne pouvait que les regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais ses repas n'avaient été aussi animés. Il était plus qu'heureux en cet instant. De plus, la nourriture était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il avait mangées dans sa vie. Tout le reste du repas était remplie de discutions animé sur la vie de Feliciano et de Lovino quand ils étaient enfants. Le blond était accroché à leurs lèvres voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur son compagnon.

Après le repas, ils se sont tous trois installé dans le salon. Feliciano s'amusait avec sa nièce et son neveu. Pendant ce temps, Lovino lui racontait ses mésaventures pendant les trois dernières années.Lors de l'attaque du village, il fut capturé. Il aurait été tué pour être dévoré par un groupe d'ogres qui était des renégats. Mais heureusement, une troupe du roi Folker est arrivé pour tuer les traîtres et libéré les 12 prisonniers. Malheureusement, ayant vu trop de chose sur le peuple Magie, les anciens prisonniers n'avaient pas le droit de retourner sur le terre. Du coup, ils furent envoyés à la capitale.

C'est à se moment qu'il a rencontré Antonio. Le minotaure est un général de l'armé et il est tout de suite tomber sous le charme de Lovino. Il a supplié Folker pour qu'il devienne son lié. Ne voyant aucun problème, le souverain les lias sans que Lovino ne connaisse le minotaure. A cette époque il était dans la même situation que son frère. Sauf que malgré la tradition, Antonio ne s'accoupla pas avec lui le soir même. Il voulait apprendre à se connaitre avant toute chose. Au bout de quelques mois, ils étaient tombés amoureux de cet idiot aux tomates et ils ont accomplis le rituel en entier. Deux mois plus tard ils ont découvert qu'il était enceinte et Abilio est née. Puis quelque temps plus tard, ce fut au tourd de Carla.

Feliciano était plus que choqué d'apprendre cela. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère avait vécu la même situation que lui. Il lança un regard vers Ludwig qui le regardait les yeux brillent. Peut êtres qu'ils pourraient finir pas s'aimer, comme Antonio et son frère. Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble tout l'après-midi. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passé.

Vers 17h, ils furent choqué d'entendre trois coup puissant cogner à la porte. Ludwig alla ouvrir pour tomber sur un Antonio très inquiet. A ses cotés, il y avait Gilbert son grand frère, mais aussi Francis qui flottait dans les airs, nonchalant. Un frisson d'appréhension gagna la colonne de Ludwig. Il n'aimait pas le ventus, il savais de quoi il était capable et s'en méfiait.

"Bonjour Antiono, que veux tu?"

"Je...je chercher Lovino. Il n'était pas à la maison quand je suis rentré et les enfants non plus." Il toucha sa corne droite, un tic qu'il avait quand il était inquiet. "Je sent qu'il est dans le coin, mais je ne sais pas ou. Tu pourrais m'aider?"

"Oye je suis là!" Hurla l'intéresser. Ludwig se décala de l'entré pour dégager la vu.

"Lovi? Que fais tu la mi corazón." Souffla soulager l'homme taureau.

"J'était venu voir mon imbécile de frère." Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Feliciano pour ébouriffer ces cheveux. "C'est le nouveau compagnon de Ludwig."

"Quoi?!" Antonio et Gilbert lancèrent un regard noir à Francis qui avait la tête bas. "Tu pouvais pas me le dire ! Je sais que tu t'occupe d'accompagner les humains qui vont être lié !"S'énerva le minotaure.

"Je suis désolé mon ami. Je savais que Lovino avait découvert son frère. Je croyait qu'il t'en avait parlé." Répondit le ventus le regard désolé.

"Bon c'est pas grave. Il se fait tard, il faudrait rentrer."Conseilla Antonio. Alors que Lovino se levait. Feliciano se leva avec hâte du sol.

"Non attendez!" Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, choqué de par son intervention. " Ça vous dit de manger tous ensembles. Tout le monde peut venir avec leur famille. On va faire un grand festin."S'enthousiasma l'italien.

"Tu es sur ? C'est beaucoup de travail pour si peut de temps."Souffla doucement Ludwig.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je serais la pour l'aider." Se proposa Lovino.

"Oui! Moi aussi je veux aider. Je suis un très bon cuisinier."S'ajouta Francis.

"C'est parfait alors. Lovi tu peux même inviter Lucas et sa famille si tu veux." Ajouta une nouvelle fois Feliciano.

"Oui, tu as raison." Aquiesa son frère. Une main à la peau très blanche se posa sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Lovino je vais aller le chercher. Mathias et moi on s'entend très bien ce ne sera pas un problème." Sourit gentiment Gilbert. "J'ai juste à prendre Roderich au passage et on sera au grand complet."

"C'est merveilleux!" S'exclama Francis. "Alfred et Mathieu vont adorer ça. Je vais tout de suite les prévenir et je reviens vite aider pour la nourriture." Puis il disparut dans une brise.

Après ça, tous le monde est parti de son coté. Féliciano alla se doucher et se rhabillé. Puis, avec son frère, il commencèrent à cuisiner ensemble, rapidement rejoins par Francis qui avait déjà prévenu son compagnon. Ludwig installait la table avec l'aide d'Antonio. Rapidement Arthur arriva en tenant la main de deux garçons de 6 ans, Alfred et Matthew, qui partir jouer avec Abilio. Ensuite Gilbert arriva avec des bouteilles et son compagnon Roderich, un Elfe noir. Derrière eux, il y avait Mathias, un esprit de glace qui était avec son compagnon Lucas qui lui aussi un esprit de glace.

Très rapidement, tout le monde était autour de la table à faire connaissance et à profiter du repas. Tout le monde riait, s'amusaient et profitaient. Feliciano apprenait énormément de chose des personnes qui l'entouraient. Chacun avait sa propre histoire et ses propres épreuves à traverser.

Par exemple, Lucas et Mathias étaient amis d'enfances et ils sont tombés amoureux. Sauf que leur village à été totalement détruit durant la guerre. Ils ont été séparé pendant plusieurs années sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'autre. Quand ils se sont retrouver, ils étaient au paradis. Après c'être lier, ils ont eu un fils qui était chez leur oncle. Gilbert quand à lui, est contre le lien. Il a eu plusieurs compagnons, compagnes avant de rencontrer Roderich. Il leur à été très difficile de s'entendre, mais ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas liés ne changeait pas les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Pour finir, l'histoire la plus chaotique à son gout était celle de Francis et d'Arthur.

Arthur est le premier demi-humain à avoir existé. Son père avait violé sa mère, une Fae. Il était né de cet acte immonde et il se jura de se venger des humains. Durant la guerre, il décida d'invoquer un Ventus. Un sort puissant, dangereux et qui n'avait jamais fonctionné. Il a réussi à invoquer Francis, qui était et qui est le Ventus du printemps. Il n'existe que quatre Ventus dans le monde et ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre sur la terre. Arthur obligea Francis à se lier à lui, pour pouvoir le contrôler et détruire des villes entières avec une simple tempête. Leur histoire était trop longue pour la résumée, mais à la fin. Ils sont tombé amoureux et on aujourd'hui deux merveilleux garçon.

Matthew avait les cornes de son père et trois traces en forme de larme de couleur violette sous chaque œils. Alfred avait dans le dos, deux ailes fantomatique en forme de nuage. De temps en temps, des petites tornades se créaient autour de lui. Il avait eu les capacités de Francis, alors que Matthew avait plus hérité d'Arthur.

Feliciano ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les différents couples s'occuper de leurs enfants. Arthur était très attentionné, malgré son air renfrogné. Antonio se pliait en quatre pour ces petits et Mathias avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait d'Emile. Tous étaient très heureux et peut être que lui allait avoir un tel bonheur avec Ludwig. Il se tourna vers l'intéressé qui lui prit doucement la main, pour lui embrassé le dos. Oui, il était sur qu'il serait très heureux avec Ludwig.

***

** 5 ans plus tard **

Feliciano était assit dans la chaise à bascule alors qu'il regardait sa fille jouer avec Carla et Abilio. Olivia avait de long cheveux brun frisé et son œil gauche était bleu tendit que le droit était ambré. Elle était inépuisable et très curieuse. Elle fuit souvent la maison pour aller jouer avec Michelle, la fille de Francis et d'Arthur. Ludwig n'arrivait même pas à être sévère contre elle. Dès qu'elle lui faisait ces yeux de chiot, il fondait comme de la glace au soleil. Heureusement que Feliciano était immunisé contre ces yeux doux.

Il arrêta de se balancer quand il sentit deux bras puissant lui entourer les épaules. Ludwig se pencha contre lui pour embraser tendrement sa tempe. Comme il lui avait promit, ils avaient tous deux appris à se connaître. Ludwig et lui on eu de nombreux rendez-vous et ils se sont rapidement approché. S'en se rendre compte, il était tombé amoureux. C'est après un an et demi à se côtoyer, que Ludwig l'a demandé en mariage.

Il voulait que Feliciano ait une cérémonie de mariage humain pour celer définitivement leur amour. Tout s'est fait en petit comité, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Deux mois après la lune de miel, ils ont découvert qu'il était enceint. Sept mois plus tard, Olivia est née. Depuis se temps, ils étaient devenus inséparable.

De plus, Feliciano s'est parfaitement intégré dans sa nouvelle vie. Il a ouvert un restaurant qui est rapidement devenu l'un des meilleurs de la capitale. Son frère venait souvent lui rendre visite avec ses enfants, même si ces derniers temps il préférait rester chez lui, vu qu'il était de nouveau enceint. De plus, il était devenu très proche d'Arthur et de Lucas. Tous ensembles, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour prendre le thé et parler ou plutôt se plaindre de leur compagnon.

Il prit doucement la joue de Ludwig en coupe pour lui donner un doux baisé. Il put entendre des "berk" venir des enfants, ce qui le fit glousser. En s'éloignant des lèvres de son mari, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

"Je t'aime" souffla Feliciano contre son épaule.

"Je t'aime" lui répondit Ludwig en lui redonnant un baisé. 

 

 **Ouf ce chapitre est enfin fini. Désolé sa fait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il est fini sauf qu'il faut que mes correcteur puisse le corriger et on va dire qu'ils ont saigné des yeux. Je suis très fier de ce chap, première foi que j'écris du gerita donc je ne sais pas si j'ai bien représenté les deux perso. Ensuite, c'est le plus grand chap que j'ai jamais écrit sur ordi je pense. J'ai crée l'univers avec tous ce que j'aime. De plus, j'ai pu mettre tout mes couple favori même si il y a pas tout le monde. Pour finir, je pense qu'il va falloir attendre pour un autre chap vu que je suis entré en fac**.

**Voili voilou, je pense que j'ai tout dit. Donc merci de m'avoir lu et à une prochaine foi <3**


End file.
